Hermanos
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: De todas las cosas que Seijuurou había aprendido a esperar de su padre, un nuevo hermano no era una de ellas.
1. Primera parte

_Originalmente publicado en Ao3 el 20/12/2015_

* * *

 **Primera parte**

Recordaba una sonrisa dulce, sus cabellos largos mecidos por la brisa, su rostro sombreado por el parasol. Una risa cristalina, el murmullo del arroyo sobre las piedras; un vago perfume a pétalos de flor de cerezo; el brillo en su mirada reflejando el sol.

Una foto enmarcada con un lazo, rodeada de un océano de flores; los rayos implacables del sol refractándose en las lágrimas de la gente.

(Nunca las suyas: su padre no se lo habría perdonado nunca).

Un silencio ensordecedor donde antes su voz suave había llamado su nombre; un espacio helado y yermo donde antes habitaban sus caricias.

Su retrato desapareció del lugar de honor sobre la chimenea principal, sus fotos ya no colgaban de las paredes ni descansaban en las repisas; los placares con su ropa se vaciaron y su nombre dejó de pronunciarse.

Al día siguiente del servicio funerario, su padre llegó a casa con un nuevo tutor y una lista aún más larga de tareas para su hijo.

—La excelencia en todas las áreas es la única opción para un primogénito de los Akashi —dijo, y ésas fueron sus únicas palabras pronunciadas en dirección al chico en una semana.

Seijuurou asintió y sus dedos se descargaron contra las teclas del piano, sus ojos secos, su rostro sin una sola mueca de dolor. La mirada siempre fija en la partitura, jamás desviándose hacia la butaca vacía del rincón, donde alguna vez ella se había sentado para escucharle y alentarle; sus manos deslizándose sin cometer un solo error.

De noche, en la oscuridad más absoluta, metía las manos por debajo de la almohada hasta rozar el frío cristal del frasco de perfume, último vestigio de que allí, en la noble casa de los Akashi, había vivido, alguna vez, su madre.

* * *

Un año de lecciones interminables, de tareas que se multiplicaban ante sus ojos, de tutores que entraban y salían de su vida en un eterno desfile. Un año de ojos secos, de una voz infantil que jamás temblaba ni se quebraba en sollozos. Un año de éxitos continuos que no eran celebrados por nadie y que sólo parecían engendrar más deberes por cumplir.

Un año después su padre llegó a casa, la expresión de seriedad habitual en su rostro. Mandó a llamar a su hijo, quien se paró ante él con los hombros echados hacia atrás y el mentón en alto, esperando sus órdenes.

Lejos estaba de esperar las palabras que salieron de su boca.

—Seijuurou, te presento a Kuroko Kasumi. Ella será mi nueva esposa.

Su padre no dijo _tu nueva madre_ , lo cual habría sido una mentira de un sentimentalismo imperdonable. Tampoco dijo _tu nueva madrastra_ : su padre le dejaba bien claro que no tomaba aquella decisión en relación con él, y la enunciaba meramente como un hecho para ser aceptado.

El único atisbo de sorpresa que se permitió fue un rápido pestañeo, como el aletear de alas de mariposa, y sus rasgos pronto recuperaron la neutralidad esperada.

Su padre le presentó entonces a una mujer delgada de piel de porcelana y de ojos y cabellos azul pálido, una sonrisa tenue y tan poca presencia que jamás se habría fijado en ella si no se la hubiesen señalado. Menos aún se habría fijado en el niño que llevaba de la mano, con la misma piel de porcelana y los mismos ojos y cabellos pálidos, quien aparentaba su misma edad y lo miraba con curiosidad, quizás.

Era un poco difícil leer la expresión en aquel rostro, tan parecido a un lienzo en blanco.

De todas las cosas que Seijuurou había aprendido a esperar de su padre, un nuevo hermano no era una de ellas.

—Encantada de conocerte al fin, Seijuurou-kun —dijo ella en tono amable, con una leve inclinación que él reflejó. Sus ojos eran del color de un glaciar y, sin embargo, el brillo en ellos le parecía cálido. Él le correspondió con la sonrisa social, la cual se colocaba como el nudo de la corbata cuando era preciso.

Y entonces se encontró frente a frente con los ojos azul pálido del chico, idénticos a los de su madre. Medían casi lo mismo y Seijuurou apenas tenía que bajar la vista para encontrarse con su mirada.

—Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya. Encantado de conocerte, Seijuurou-kun —se presentó, con una formalidad que hasta a él le pareció un poco extraña en un chico de su misma edad. Se preguntó si sería por las circunstancias, si la fastuosidad de la mansión le amedrentaría un poco, como a tantos otros, o si sería a causa de la severa mirada de su padre.

Más tarde aprendería que Tetsuya siempre era así de formal, sin importar a quien se dirigiera, y que se dejaba amedrentar muy poco por nada ni nadie.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, Tetsuya era tan sólo un desconocido que había entrado súbitamente en su vida y en aquel entonces le habría sido imposible predecir el rol que le tocaría cumplir en ella.

Akashi Seijuurou no era aún un emperador y su visión no se extendía –todavía– hacia el futuro.

* * *

Sabía que la gente murmuraba al respecto. Que el portador del ilustre apellido Akashi hubiese decidido casarse con una viuda de procedencia común y corriente, sin un apellido de renombre y que no parecía destacarse por nada en particular, era en verdad extraño. La boda fue un evento pequeño para sus estándares: por parte de la novia sólo su madre, su hijo y unos pocos amigos; el resto fueron los socios de negocios más importantes de su futuro esposo. Todos los cuales intercambiaban miradas extrañadas, aunque limitaban sus elucubraciones a comentarios en voz baja. Era impropio de un Akashi tomar una decisión inesperada y todos se preguntaban las razones y repercusiones.

Kuroko Kasumi debía poseer algo que escapaba a ojos de los hombres comunes y que sólo Akashi Masaomi había sido capaz de ver.

Aun engalanada con su vestido de novia, caro y diseñado especialmente para ella, era difícil reparar en su presencia sin cierto esfuerzo y el aura de misterio a su alrededor crecía. Más tarde, ya instalada en su nueva casa, los criados también murmuraban entre sí por los pasillos, preguntándose cómo cambiaría ahora el manejo de la casa Akashi bajo el mando de la nueva señora.

La respuesta fue tal vez algo decepcionante: nada pareció cambiar demasiado después del casamiento.

Tal vez, en aquellos recovecos dentro de él que no compartiría nunca con nadie, en aquel espacio entre su cabeza y la almohada, en el momento entre el sueño y la vigilia, Seijuurou sintiera temor. Temor a que apareciera un nuevo retrato sobre la chimenea, a un nuevo perfume impregnando las estancias, una nueva presencia expulsando los últimos vestigios del recuerdo de su madre.

Kasumi-san, sin embargo, pareció preferir adaptarse ella misma a la vida en aquella casa en vez de transformarla según sus deseos. Solía pasar tan desapercibida, con su voz queda y sus pasos silenciosos, que pronto todos se habituaron a ella, tan poco perturbó su presencia el estado de cosas habitual.

Seijuurou también podía preguntarse, como los demás, por las razones tras aquel matrimonio. Distaba mucho de tratarse de una alianza con una familia de apellido ilustre o de una transacción valiosa de negocios. Quizá el motivo fuera más simple, más humano, pero a sus once años le costaba verlo. Su padre no parecía en absoluto diferente, aunque ahora volvía a asistir a los eventos sociales y laborales acompañado por su esposa.

Ella no se inmiscuía en su vida. Le trataba siempre con amabilidad y le preguntaba cómo se encontraba, pero el estricto horario que Seijuurou debía cumplir a rajatabla no les brindaba demasiadas oportunidades de conocerse y, en cierto modo, vivían bajo el mismo techo trazando trayectorias paralelas que nunca llegaban a cruzarse.

Sin embargo, a veces Seijuurou se sorprendía cuando le dejaban dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana porque sus lecciones del fin de semana habían sido inesperadamente canceladas, justo después que Kasumi-san hiciera un comentario sobre sus ojeras la noche anterior. A veces, cuando se sentía frustrado porque no había aprendido algo a la primera, en la cena aparecía la sopa de tofu, cuando a nadie más que a él le gustaba ese plato, y el wakame que tanto detestaba nunca más fue servido en la mesa. Nuevas cuerdas de violín podían aparecer sobre su escritorio antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de quejarse por las viejas, y de vez en cuando, también alguno de aquellos dulces que tanto le gustaban pero que su padre desaprobaba. A veces se quedaba dormido sobre los libros abiertos y despertaba con una manta sobre sus hombros y el fantasma de una caricia en los cabellos.

Seijuurou desconocía las razones por las cuales su padre había vuelto a casarse, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo al descubrir que tampoco le importaba comprenderlas.

El vacío seguía allí, por supuesto, permeando cada pared, pero el silencio no era siempre una opresión en el pecho; a veces, el silencio también podía ser la calma de una sonrisa amable, el consuelo de una caricia.

* * *

Tetsuya no jugaba al Shogi, ni al Go ni al ajedrez; nunca había visto un caballo de cerca ni tocaba ningún instrumento. Ignoraba todo sobre la música clásica y sus conocimientos sobre los grandes emperadores y estrategas militares de la historia se limitaba a lo que había visto en la escuela; aunque le gustaba leer y casi siempre se lo veía con un libro en la mano, no había leído la mayoría de los clásicos de la lista que a Seijuurou le había dado su padre.

Empezaba a albergar serias dudas respecto a la idea de tener un hermano. No era que Tetsuya _molestara_. La mayor parte del tiempo era hasta difícil percatarse de su presencia. Pero a diferencia de Kasumi-san, él y Seijuurou no habitaban vidas completamente paralelas: su padre había insistido en que su hijastro se cambiara de escuela y, aunque estuvieran en clases distintas, hacían el trayecto de ida y vuelta juntos. Sus compañeros se quedaron algo desconcertados cuando les presentó a Tetsuya como su hermano, aunque ninguno hizo demasiadas preguntas.

Uno incluso llegó a comentar, en el colmo del absurdo, que se parecían.

Los viajes de ida y vuelta al colegio, así como la mayoría de las comidas en casa, transcurrían en un espeso silencio. Los dos habían intentado romperlo más de una vez, pero la distancia entre ambos se volvía cenagosa con conversaciones entrecortadas que no llevaban a ninguna parte y volvían a sumirse en el silencio: dos extraños que sólo por azar habían terminado compartiendo parte de sus vidas y no sabían muy bien qué hacer al respecto.

Era probable que Tetsuya albergara el mismo tipo de dudas.

—¿Nunca has leído un manga ni tampoco viste ningún animé?

Su rostro, normalmente tan plácido que parecía neutro, traicionaba ahora su sorpresa, sus ojos azul pálido muy abiertos. Seijuurou frunció el ceño.

—No estaban en ninguna de las listas.

—¿Quieres decir las listas que te da tu padre?

Asintió. Las listas con libros y, muy de vez en cuando, películas que le daba su padre eran sumamente largas y encima de todas sus otras lecciones, Seijuurou nunca habría tenido tiempo de leer o ver otras cosas. Y de todos modos, todos los clásicos relevantes se hallaban allí y los que no, no podían haber sido tan importantes en primer lugar.

—Pero, ¿ni siquiera Dragon Ball? ¿Pókemon? ¿Los Caballeros del Zodiaco?

Seijuurou negó con la cabeza. No entendía por qué le parecía tan extraordinario a Tetsuya. Sabía que muchos de sus compañeros de clase leían manga con devoción fanática, pero él había visto a Tetsuya leyendo libros de verdad. Seguramente no compartiría ese mismo entusiasmo por esas historias para niños.

Tetsuya pareció un poco ofendido cuando se lo dijo y Seijuurou no entendía por qué.

—No puedes juzgar si nunca has visto siquiera un episodio, Seijuurou-kun —Aún no había sido capaz de desprenderse del sufijo honorífico, por más que vivieran bajo el mismo techo. Un brillo apareció en su mirada, un brillo que más tarde aprendería a reconocer —. Está decidido, entonces.

—¿Decidido qué?

—Que tienes que ver al menos un episodio de un animé antes de juzgarlos tontos. Así que ahora vamos a ver uno.

—Ahora no puedo, tengo que ensayar violín—

—Cada episodio dura veinte minutos, no adelantarás mucho con el violín en ese tiempo.

Tetsuya eligió empezar con Los Caballeros del Zodiaco porque, según sus propias palabras, era un clásico. De mala gana Seijuurou aceptó, suponiendo que hacer concesiones a su nueva familia era parte de lo que se esperaba de él, por absurdas que éstas fueran.

En una semana se habían acabado todas las temporadas y, con una culpa algo estúpida, Seijuurou se compró algunos tomos del manga a espaldas de su padre.

* * *

Los ojos de Tetsuya, normalmente calmos como un cielo de verano despejado, chispearon como surcados por un súbito rayo.

—¿Te gusta el básquet, Seijuurou-kun?

Él asintió, aunque _gustar_ parecía una palabra demasiado pobre para describir a la única actividad a la que se dedicaba por entera voluntad propia, la única que le permitía _respirar_ a sus anchas. Cuando jugaba no era el heredero de un apellido ilustre, el último bastión de una familia de raigambre; no era un conjunto amalgamado de deberes y presiones y obligaciones. En la cancha era un jugador más, sólo existía el juego y todo lo demás se desdibujaba en la nada.

—¿Juegas, Tetsuya?

—Bueno… un poco nada más.

Le contó que había visto un partido el año anterior y le había fascinado, pero en su antigua escuela no había equipo así que jugaba en una cancha cercana con un chico de otra escuela.

—Pero él se mudó y yo me cambié de escuela y desde entonces no juego.

Seijuurou sintió las yemas de los dedos arder con las ansias por picar una pelota y no se puso de pie en un salto, pero casi.

—¿Qué tal si jugamos ahora?

Tetsuya no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces y una corriente eléctrica encendió sus ojos cuando se encontraron con los suyos. Nunca había conocido a nadie que compartiera su entusiasmo y cualquier duda, cualquier recuerdo de silencios incómodos y miradas esquivas se desvaneció.

Tetsuya, después de todo, amaba el básquet tanto como él y aquello alcanzaba de momento como puente para salvar cualquier distancia.

Después de su primer partido juntos, sin embargo, Seijuurou por una vez tenía que reconocerse perplejo.

Tetsuya amaba el básquet, de eso no cabían dudas.

El básquet, sin embargo, no parecía amarlo a él.

Seijuurou se había encontrado ya con jugadores que no estaban a su nivel, pero esto se salía con mucho de la norma. Tetsuya no era malo jugando.

Era _horrendo_.

No terminaba de explicárselo. Cierto que con su corta estatura no tenía un físico privilegiado para jugar al básquet, tampoco lo tenía el propio Seijuurou. Pero donde él podía compensar su falta de estatura con agilidad y reflejos, Tetsuya no. Era increíblemente lento, la pelota parecía ansiosa por huir de sus dedos y su resistencia física dejaba mucho que desear.

Y sin embargo, entendía el juego como pocos, sus ojos parecían tener una clara visión del campo de juego y dónde estaban la pelota y los otros jugadores, y un par de veces adivinó correctamente los amagues de Seijuurou y podría haberlo bloqueado… si no hubiese sido tan _lento_.

Era un misterio.

Dejaron de jugar cuando la diferencia en el marcador se convirtió en aplastante y Tetsuya quedó tirado en el suelo, jadeando por aire. Seijuurou lo miraba desde arriba, la pelota en la mano y sintiéndose más confundido que nunca.

—Sé que no soy muy bueno —dijo Tetsuya, una vez que el aire regresó a sus pulmones. Seijuurou no le contestó, porque era como decir que el Polo Norte no era demasiado cálido. Los ojos penetrantes de Tetsuya parecían saber de todos modos lo que pensaba.

(Un hecho escalofriante en sí mismo, lo bien que parecía leer sus sentimientos alguien que lo conocía desde hacía tan poco).

—De acuerdo, soy bastante malo ahora —concedió, secándose el sudor de la frente. En el estado en que se encontraban tendrían que entrar por las escaleras de servicio e irse directo a la ducha —. Pero amo el básquet más que nada en el mundo, y no hay razón para que no mejore si me sigo esforzando todo lo que puedo.

Seijuurou podría haberle señalado la falacia de su razonamiento. El esfuerzo, si bien un ingrediente necesario e ineludible, no era garantía del éxito. Para alcanzar la excelencia en ciertas áreas se precisaba un don, un don que Tesuya claramente no poseía.

Y sin embargo, no podía discutírselo. Tetsuya hablaba con tal certeza que era difícil no creerle.

Su padre desdeñaba las frases relamidas como "la fe mueve montañas", considerándolas el consuelo de los débiles. Pero, ¿acaso la perseverancia del mar no pulverizaba las rocas en arena?

Por primera vez, Seijuurou pensó que se había equivocado y sus ojos no eran del color de un glaciar o de un cielo despejado de verano.

Sus ojos eran de acero.

—Buen punto —respondió, en cambio, y si Tetsuya se sorprendió cuando le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, no lo dejó traslucir.

* * *

—Te garantizo que sólo come avena y a lo sumo, terrones de azúcar. Nada de carne humana.

Tetsuya alzó las cejas.

—Jajaja —dijo sin inflexión alguna, todavía vacilante, como si esperase que al caballo le salieran colmillos y cuernos —. Nunca vi uno de cerca antes.

Pero si había aprendido algo sobre Tetsuya en el último mes, era que no tenía una pizca de cobardía en las venas. Al contrario: en ocasiones era bastante capaz de arrojarse de cabeza sin pensárselo dos veces. Dio un paso, y luego otro más, hasta que alcanzó a estirar la mano para acariciar el lomo del caballo. Cuando éste, lejos de patearlo, pareció complacido con sus caricias, una leve sonrisa empezó a tirar de las comisuras de los labios de Tetsuya y se fue envalentonando.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Yukimaru —Esperó algún comentario ante la obviedad de ponerle un nombre con la palabra "nieve" a un caballo _blanco_ pero no llegó —. Nació en invierno, en un día nevado, me contaron.

Tetsuya sonrió.

—Como nosotros.

Seijuurou ladeó la cabeza, pensativo. Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo: con poco más de un mes de diferencia, tanto Tetsuya como él habían nacido durante el invierno, los dos el mismo año que Yukimaru. Era una conexión que no había visto antes.

—Ahora que ya no tienes miedo a que te arranque la mano, ¿quieres montarlo? Yo llevaré las riendas, por supuesto.

Tetsuya dudó, pero no era de los que rechazaban de plano un desafío. Y Yukimaru parecía manso: después de todo, estaba muy bien entrenado.

El heredero de los Akashi no montaría cualquier caballo.

Aceptó y Seijuurou lo ayudó a montar, Yukimaru demostrando una paciencia encomiable. Tal como había dicho, se hizo cargo de las riendas para dar un paseo a paso lento, ideal para un principiante.

Cuando un rato después Tetsuya se bajó del caballo con la piel más blanca que su crin y las piernas vueltas gelatina, los dos llegaron a la conclusión que sería mucho más capaz de apreciar los caballos siempre y cuando tuviera los dos pies firmemente anclados en el suelo.

* * *

En las fiestas de la empresa de las que no podían escaquearse, con la ropa formal que picaba por todos lados y el nudo de la corbata que siempre estrangulaba un poco, la gente continuamente los tomaba por mellizos.

—¿Con cuánta diferencia nacieron? —preguntaba la gerente de una empresa con la que su padre esperaba fusionarse. Seijuurou con un tono del todo serio respondía:

—Un mes y once días.

—Oh.

Algunos procuraban disimular su incomprensión con más preguntas.

—¿Y cuál es la asignatura que se te da mejor, cielo? —le preguntaban a Tetsuya, aquellas veces en que por fuerza tenían que notar su presencia.

—Ehhh… Humanidades. Historia.

—Japonés Moderno y Clásico —agregaba Seijuurou por él y su interlocutor asentía con un "ajá, qué interesante", que sonaba cualquier cosa menos interesado, antes de dirigirse a él:

—¿Y la tuya?

Seijuurou tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por no encogerse de hombros.

—Todas.

Invariablemente recibía miradas perplejas por respuesta.

—¿Todas? ¿Qué quieres decir con "todas"?

—Tiene la nota máxima en todas las asignaturas —explicaba Tetsuya, a lo cual Seijuurou agregaba el mantra de su padre:

—La excelencia es necesaria en todas las áreas o no vale de nada en absoluto.

Llegados a aquel punto, los invitados parecían decidir que era preferible seguir la máxima de "los niños deben ser vistos pero no oídos" y optaban por seguir sus conversaciones intrascendentes con gente más cercana a su propia edad. Era un alivio para Tetsuya y Seijuurou: se les había inculcado a ambos la importancia de mostrar unos modales impecables, pero los adultos en las fiestas de negocios eran inconmensurablemente aburridos.

Seijuurou había empezado a asistir a este tipo de fiestas y otras reuniones de negocios desde que tenía cuatro años, porque su padre sostenía que su heredero tenía que familiarizarse lo antes posible con el ambiente en el que debería manejarse cuando siguiera sus pasos. A edad muy temprana aprendió a tolerar los zapatos apretados y la ropa tiesa, a sonreír e inclinarse ante desconocidos, a responder preguntas insulsas con respuestas igualmente insulsas pero corteses. Debía aprenderse los nombres y rangos de los principales invitados, así como la importancia de la empresa a la que pertenecían, para que luego su padre le tomase lección al respecto. Era un paso fundamental en su educación.

También era aburrido hasta la catatonia.

Antes, cuando podía eludir de a ratos sus deberes de anfitriona, su madre inventaba juegos para hacérselo más llevadero, en los que tenía que observar a los invitados para encontrar tics divertidos o ubicar el par de gemelos más extraño que llevara alguno de los hombres. Era la clase de juegos que podían jugarse en silencio, sin correr ni llamar la atención: la clase de juegos en los que su padre no repararía y a los que, por ende, no podría objetar.

El año tras la muerte de su madre se sintió muy, muy vacío.

Tetsuya resultó muy bueno a la hora de observar a la gente y registrar cada pequeño gesto o tic. Contaba con la ventaja, tal vez, de que la gente raras veces lo miraba a él, así que podía estudiarla a sus anchas. Uno de los nuevos entretenimientos que idearon consistía en Tetsuya apareciendo detrás de alguien, esperando en silencio hasta formular una observación casual que hacía a la otra persona dar un respingo. Cuanto mayor el sobresalto, mejor.

Podía ser bastante divertido, pero tuvieron que dejarlo cuando un camarero arrojó por el aire la bandeja de los canapés.

Buscaron otras formas de entretenerse. Tetsuya había empezado a estudiar juegos de manos, con monedas y pelotitas, y Seijuurou todavía era capaz de adivinar dónde las escondía, pero adelantaba a grandes pasos. También tenía un talento innato para transformar las servilletas de papel en figuras complicadas que dejaba a modo de peculiar decoración sobre los platos.

Seijuurou le contaba las anécdotas que conocía sobre los invitados y luego empezaron a inventárselas, cuanto más ridículas mejor. Aquel caballero con el monóculo era un pirata; aquel anciano, el abuelo de Saori Kido seguramente. Tetsuya, con su talento para desaparecer ante la vista de la gente, ideó la manera en que podían jugar a las escondidas aun en medio de un salón lleno de gente. Sólo había que tener cuidado de no correr ni hacer ruido, y podían ir ocultándose detrás de los invitados, cortinas o columnas de quienquiera hubiesen enviado a buscarlos.

Tetsuya y él no eran mellizos, ni siquiera hermanos de sangre. No se habían criado juntos, apenas se conocían de hacía unos pocos meses.

Y sin embargo, a veces a Seijuurou se le hacía muy difícil imaginarse cómo era su vida antes de que Tetsuya llegara a ella.

* * *

Seijuurou era incapaz de contar chistes o gastar bromas.

Tal vez jamás se habría percatado de ello si no se lo hubieran señalado sus compañeros de clase.

—Akashi-kun es tan serio que no es ni medio normal—les había escuchado comentar, cuando creían que no les estaba prestando atención —. Creo que jamás hizo una broma en su vida.

—No sé si se _ríe_ siquiera.

—Seguro que no tiene sentido del humor.

—Por eso le debe ir tan bien en todos los exámenes, ¿no?

—…¿qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

Seijuurou se quedó pensando largo tiempo después de que sus compañeros siguieran con otra cosa. Por supuesto que tenía sentido del humor. Había muchas cosas que le parecían divertidas. Quizá no las mismas niñerías que a sus compañeros, quizá no lo manifestara riéndose a carcajadas, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera sentido del humor.

Se preguntó si sería una falta por su parte. Su padre nunca había hecho hincapié en ello pero, siendo una parte vital de las interacciones sociales, ¿no sería una falencia por su parte no prestarle atención?

Investigó sobre el tema. Afortunadamente encontró que habían corrido muchos ríos de tinta al respecto y contaba con un amplio marco de referencia.

El pasaje de la teoría a la práctica, sin embargo, planteó algunas dificultades inesperadas.

Todos sus intentos por hacer bromas le ganaron miradas de perplejidad, desconcierto y hasta franca preocupación, y ni una mísera sonrisa.

—Quizá seas demasiado serio para hacer bromas, Seijuurou-kun.

Lo miró, sintiendo cómo se le arrugaba el entrecejo.

—Tú también estás casi siempre serio y sin embargo puedes hacer reír a la gente.

Era curioso, a decir verdad: muchas veces Tetsuya decía cosas con una expresión de absoluta seriedad, en tono monocorde, y la gente se _reía_.

Tetsuya lo consideró.

—Tal vez sea una cuestión de _timing_ —sugirió —. A lo mejor no dices los remates en el momento justo. O podría ser una cuestión de talento innato.

Tenía la sospecha de que Tetsuya se estaba riendo de él y lo triste era que, de ser así, era lo más cerca que había estado de hacer reír a nadie.

Tras algunos intentos fallidos más, Seijuurou decidió tirar la toalla cuando la gente empezó a preguntarle si se sentía bien.

Su padre no daba muestras jamás de sentido del humor, después de todo. No podía ser algo tan importante.

* * *

A Tetsuya no le gustaban las tormentas eléctricas.

Seijuurou lo descubrió una noche por casualidad. No supo qué le había despertado: en un momento dormía profundamente, al siguiente, tenía los ojos abiertos fijos en el cielorraso, la cacofonía de la tormenta desatándose fuera. Entre los truenos y el ulular del viento, un golpe irregular le impedía volver a dormirse: una puerta mal cerrada o la hoja de una ventana tal vez, sacudida por el viento.

Cuando le ganó la resignación se levantó de la cama a buscar la fuente de los golpes. Con los ojos ya habituados a la oscuridad, decidió no encender las luces, guiándose por la luz de la luna y el resplandor súbito de los relámpagos que bañaban los pasillos.

Resultó ser un error. A mitad de la escalera, se encontró con una sombra.

Una sombra _sólida_.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado, habría negado hasta su último aliento que en ese momento pegó un grito y dio un salto de medio metro.

La sombra se movió y, en el resplandor distante de un relámpago, distinguió un par de ojos familiares.

—¿Tetsuya?

Con el trueno que siguió, el chico volvió a esconder el rostro entre las rodillas, cubriéndose las orejas con las manos. Seijuurou lo contempló un momento, y darse cuenta de lo que sucedía le llevó más tiempo del que le habría gustado reconocer.

Se sentó en el escalón inmediatamente superior y miró la figura ante él con cierta perplejidad. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación así antes.

Estiró un brazo y, tras cierta vacilación, apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

Temblaba bajo sus dedos.

—¿Es… es por la tormenta?

El rugido del siguiente trueno le dio su respuesta, Tetsuya encogiéndose aún más sobre sí mismo.

—No… no me gustan —musitó, casi inaudible, y Seijuurou tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante para escucharlo.

—¿Por qué no dejamos la escalera mejor? Te congelarás aquí.

—Lo… lo intenté —Sus dientes castañeteaban —. Estaba bajando la escalera para servirme algo de tomar y entonces… entonces…

Un nuevo rugido, una nueva sacudida. Instintivamente, Seijuurou le apretó el hombro con fuerza.

—Empezaron los truenos —concluyó por Tetsuya, quien parecía estar tratando de mantener su respiración agitada bajo control —. ¿Y desde entonces estás…? Claro, no hay ventanas en la escalera —murmuró para sí. Pero la tormenta parecía llevar un buen rato: ¿Tetsuya había estado allí encogido todo ese tiempo?

Seijuurou se mordió el labio: éste era un problema de tipo muy diferente de los que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar.

Ni siquiera un Akashi podía hacer desaparecer una tormenta eléctrica.

Sospechaba que se precisaba otro tipo de solución que se le escapaba. ¿Qué le habría dicho su padre para superar una situación así?

Miró a la figura encogida y temblorosa ante él: nada que le sirviera a Tetsuya cuando se encontraba más allá del terror.

Otra pregunta se insinuó en su mente, como un dedo helado rozándole la espalda.

 _¿Qué habría hecho mamá?_

—Tetsuya, escúchame. ¿Me escuchas?

Un leve movimiento de cabeza le bastó por respuesta.

—Vamos a bajar. Iremos al salón de música, si cierro los postigos, estará casi insonorizado. Toma mi mano, ¿quieres? No tienes que abrir los ojos si no quieres, yo te guío.

Seijuurou bajó las escaleras casi de espaldas para poder guiar a Tetsuya, quien le apretaba las dos manos con fuerza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Llegaron hasta la sala de música casi sin tropiezos y Seijuurou instaló a Tetsuya en la butaca del rincón mientras iba corriendo a cerrar todos los postigos. La tormenta seguía rugiendo, aunque ahora amortiguada. Tetsuya había vuelto a su posición original, con la cabeza entre las rodillas y los brazos rodeando sus piernas. Seguía temblando con la fuerza de las hojas en los árboles sacudidos por el viento.

A mano no tenía ninguna manta, pero sí la funda verde que usaban para cubrir el piano, gruesa y de felpa, y Seijuurou la sacó de su lugar para envolver a Tetsuya con ella. Trató de ajustarla alrededor de su cuerpo tanto como pudo: los bebés se tranquilizaban cuando estaban envueltos bien apretados en sus mantas, ¿verdad?

Inseguro, hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer: lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó contra sí. El cuerpo de Tetsuya se puso rígido y estuvo a punto de soltarlo, pero entonces pareció desinflarse con un suspiro y el chico ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Seijuurou. Permanecieron así un buen rato le pareció, hasta que los temblores de Tetsuya remitieron.

—¿Quieres… quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua? ¿O una leche tibia o algo así?

Tetsuya se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

—Seijuurou, ¿podrías…? Si no es mucha molestia para ti, ¿podrías quedarte así, un poco más?

Aquella era la primera vez que Tetsuya omitía el "kun" al nombrarlo.

Seijuurou asintió y se acomodó de manera tal que él también pudiera entrar en la butaca: por suerte, los dos eran bastante pequeños aún y aunque apretados, lograron acomodarse.

Despertaron por la mañana con la exclamación de sorpresa de una mucama y, al menos Seijuurou, un terrible dolor en el cuello. Casi enseguida apareció el ama de llaves para darles una buena reprimenda: al parecer, llevaban gran parte de la mañana buscándolos por toda la casa. Tetsuya lo miraba con ojos que parecían pedirle disculpas, pero Seijuurou se encogió de hombros.

Cuando Kasumi-san salió a su encuentro estaba muy lejos de mostrar el mismo enojo del ama de llaves. Por el contrario, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en Tetsuya estiró los brazos para estrecharlo contra sí.

—Tetsuya, lo siento tanto. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera me desperté, ¿por qué no me llamaste o algo?

—No te quería molestar —murmuró él, las mejillas algo sonrosadas, tal vez porque a los once años ya era algo mayor para correr hacia su madre cuando se asustaba —. E igual Seijuurou se quedó conmigo así que estuve bien.

Por encima del hombro de Tetsuya, Kasumi-san le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa de agradecimiento tales que Seijuurou se sintió algo incómodo. Tampoco había hecho mucho. Le devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo, y sintió una calidez al hacerlo como no había conocido en mucho tiempo.

Durante el resto del día ninguno de ellos volvió a mencionar la tormenta y sólo al caer la noche Seijuurou cayó en la cuenta de algo que tendría que haber recordado mucho antes.

Según le habían contado, también era una noche de tormenta eléctrica cuando el auto del padre de Testuya se desbarrancó por la carretera.

A partir de entonces, Seijuurou empezó a prestar más atención. A la primera señal de tormenta eléctrica, salía en busca de Tetsuya para asegurarse que no volviera a quedarse solo con su pánico. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Después de todo, aunque sólo fuera por un mes y once días, él era el mayor.

* * *

A veces, su padre recordaba que ahora había otro niño viviendo bajo su techo e intentaba hacer algún esfuerzo por prestarle atención a su hijastro. Era difícil: Akashi Masaomi era un hombre en extremo ocupado, sus pensamientos siempre tironeados en varias direcciones a la vez, y Tetsuya se caracterizaba por ser muy escurridizo cuando le convenía.

Seijuurou sabía, porque varios testigos se lo habían contado, que Tetsuya a veces dormía en clase o se ponía a leer novelas y, de algún modo, ningún profesor lo pescaba jamás. Para él, desaparecer bajo el radar de su padrastro era una tarea muy sencilla, casi instintiva. Cuando le dirigía la palabra respondía siempre con su cortesía y su formalidad habituales, pero de algún modo parecía asegurarse de que aquello no sucediera demasiado a menudo. En cuanto a su padre, probablemente pensara en Tetsuya –cuando lo hacía– más en relación a su esposa que a sí mismo: era probable que no se hubiese planteado nunca la relación con un hijastro cuando concertó su matrimonio.

Después de todo, tampoco parecía haberse detenido a pensar su relación con Seijuurou más allá de prepararlo para su futuro como su sucesor, y Tetsuya ni siquiera era su heredero.

Pero, de vez en cuando, su padre parecía intentar hacer un esfuerzo y le preguntaba a Tetsuya por sus notas. Las calificaciones de Tetsuya eran, en cierto modo, extraordinarias. Con la excepción de Japonés, en la cual destacaba, en las demás asignaturas sus notas jamás salían de la media. Eran normales, pero a tal extremo que se volvía llamativo: la mayoría de la gente tenía calificaciones notables o malas, o una combinación de ambas. En cambio, la absoluta medianía de Tetsuya era difícil de encontrar.

Su padre entonces soltaba alguno de sus discursos sobre la necesidad de alcanzar la excelencia en todas las áreas y Tetsuya escuchaba y asentía y, Seijuurou estaba seguro, pasaba a ignorar sus palabras con una facilidad que daba envidia.

—No se puede ser excelente en _todas_ las áreas —le había dicho Tetsuya una vez, lejos de los oídos de los adultos —. Por fuerza tiene que haber cosas en las que destaques más que otras. O que te importen más.

Quizá sintió cómo lo estaba mirando, porque agregó:

—A menos que seas Seijuurou-kun, por supuesto.

¿Era ésa una nota burlona en su voz? Era imposible decirlo: su rostro permanecía tan serio como siempre.

(De Tetsuya, quizá, no le hubiese molestado demasiado: aun sus burlas parecían desprovistas del veneno de otra gente. Pero se cuidaría mucho de decírselo y, de todos modos, con la mirada penetrante de sus ojos azules, probablemente fuera innecesario).

Los tutores lo buscaban a veces, con una lista de objetivos a cumplir similar a la de Seijuurou pero, de algún modo, Tetsuya siempre se las ingeniaba para librarse de ella cuando las tareas no le interesaban y los tutores, al igual que su padre, pronto volvían a olvidarse de él.

Seijuurou proseguía, impertérrito, con las inexorables listas de su padre, decidido siempre a salir triunfante sin importar la complejidad. La historia era escrita por los vencedores, los derrotados eran borrados y sus nombres olvidados.

El suyo sería recordado. Si aquello significaba quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche trazando sus kanji, quedarse dentro mientras el verano estallaba afuera para estudiar historia o asistir a las reuniones de negocios de su padre en lugar de la fiesta de cumpleaños de algún compañero de clase, ése era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

A veces, sin embargo, era posible que sus libros y apuntes quedasen olvidados en un rincón mientras él se escondía con Tetsuya bajo las mantas para ver una película de terror que Kasumi-san les había prohibido. Era posible que, a veces, el piano y el violín permanecieran todo el día en silencio cuando caía una nevada durante la noche y a la mañana siguiente el manto blanco impoluto invitara a una guerra de nieve sin cuartel. O tal vez que los pesados tomos de historia fueran dejados momentáneamente de lado por un manga.

Akashi Seijuurou tenía toda la intención de alcanzar la excelencia en todas las áreas que su padre esperaba de él, y más aún. Su nombre no sólo no caería en el olvido, se aseguraría que fuera escrito con la tinta indeleble de la victoria y el éxito.

Mientras tanto, aprovechaba aquellos pequeños resquicios que las interminables listas de deberes aún le dejaban para poder respirar y, a veces, disfrutaba de la posibilidad de escapar, aunque fuere por un rato, de un destino inexorable.

* * *

—Siéntate. _Sitzen_.

El cachorro lo miraba fijo con sus grandes ojos castaños, su cola sacudiéndose, y dio un paso hacia él.

En lugar de sentarse, le babeó los zapatos.

—Tetsuya, no te rías. Tiene que aprender a comportarse.

—No me estaba riendo —respondió, su tono muy serio, pero aún de reojo podía ver la sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios. Sonrisa que terminó triunfando y desplegándose por todo su rostro cuando cayó de rodillas ante el animal —. ¿A qué eres adorable? Mira qué ojos tan bonitos tienes. Se nota que eres inteligente.

Y se puso a acariciar al animal, como si ameritase una recompensa por su mal comportamiento.

—Si fuera inteligente, entendería lo que se le ordena.

Tetsuya se mordió el labio, rascándole tras las orejas al perro.

—A lo mejor te entiende, pero elige ignorarte y hacer lo que quiere.

Seijuurou no se enfurruñó, porque era demasiado mayor para hacer pucheros, así que se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Tendría que obedecer a lo que se le dice.

—¿Y en alemán te hará más caso?

—Debería, lo dicen los libros —Ahora Tetsuya estaba revolcándose en el suelo, con el perro babeándole la cara —. No me gustan los perros desobedientes.

Tetsuya resopló y apartó la vista del animal para mirarlo.

—Seijuurou, no te gusta nadie que no haga lo que le digas.

Abrió la boca para negarlo, pero tal vez tenía _algo_ de razón.

No era tanto que quisiera que todos siguieran sus órdenes sólo que, por lo general, solía ser la mejor opción para todos.

Había un brillo divertido en los ojos azules de Tetsuya, un brillo que había aprendido a reconocer donde antes sólo veía un azul pálido uniforme e inexpresivo. En un rostro de porcelana por lo general inmutable, era en sus ojos donde se encontraba el caleidoscopio de emociones, donde se podía aprender a reconocerlas.

Y tal vez, tal vez Tetsuya en este tiempo había aprendido a leerlo a él igual de bien.

—Ven —le dijo, estirando hacia él la mano que no acariciaba al perro —. Intenta hacerle un mimo antes de darle órdenes.

Seijuurou resopló cuando el chico se estiró cuanto pudo para tirarle de la manga y, de mala gana, terminó descruzando los brazos. Tetsuya le agarró la muñeca y llevó su mano hasta la mopa mullida de pelo. El perro rozó su hocico contra la palma de su mano, haciéndole cosquillas y, una vez lo hubo olfateado, bajó la cabeza y graciosamente dejó que le acariciara detrás de las orejas. Su pelaje era mullido, más aún que las caras alfombras del salón, y menos suave de lo que esperaba. Aun así, era… agradable, tal vez. Como un peluche, un peluche cálido que buscaba sus caricias.

Cuando la señora –presidenta de la junta de un holding importante o algo así– que había estado hablando de negocios con su padre salió de su despacho para encontrar a los dos chicos despatarrados en el suelo jugando con su perro, soltó un gritito muy poco apropiado para una ejecutiva, a decir verdad.

—Oh, Masaomi-san, sus niños son un encanto, han cuidado tan bien de mi Plushy.

El chucho inmediatamente se escurrió de las manos de Tetsuya para correr a mordisquearle los tobillos a su dueña, quien en seguida lo alzó en brazos y empezó a murmurarle naderías.

La habilidad de su padre para mantener la cara de piedra en estas situaciones era digna de admiración.

—Hamada-san, le agradezco que haya podido trasladarse hasta aquí para tratar este asunto. La próxima vez me aseguraré de que podamos reunirnos en su oficina.

Una ceja enarcada en su dirección bastó para que Seijuurou se pusiera de pie enseguida y se alisara los pantalones, Tetsuya imitándole. Se despidieron cortésmente de la mujer, aunque con seguridad fue Tetsuya quien se ganó su aprecio eterno al elogiar a su perro.

Su padre acompañó a su invitada –y a su perro– hasta la salida y al verlos alejarse, Seijuurou pensó que tal vez un perro podría ser una buena idea. No un caniche, por supuesto, sino un perro de verdad, uno que se pudiera entrenar e hiciera lo que uno le dijera.

—Y que entienda alemán —agregó Tetsuya, con el rostro perfectamente serio, sólo el brillo en sus ojos traicionándole.

Seijuurou era demasiado maduro ya para arrojarle un almohadón, pero lo _pensó_.

* * *

La lluvia se estrellaba contra los vidrios con el golpeteo rítmico de una antigua máquina de escribir. El cielo tenía el color de un pizarrón viejo, en el que sucesivas capas de polvo de tiza hubieran ido destiñendo el negro original en un gris nebuloso. Ningún rayo lo surcaba, ningún trueno rompía la sinfonía del agua golpeando contra el cristal, por lo que de momento no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Una tremebunda pila de libros esperaba a sus dedos, los cuales en cambio trazaban círculos y garabatos en los márgenes de su cuaderno, transformándose a veces en elaboradas estrategias de básquet o de Shogi. Su mente parecía rehusarse a centrarse y, por una vez, ningún ejercicio de concentración venía en su ayuda.

Tal vez tampoco _quisiera_ concentrarse demasiado.

El lápiz resbaló de sus dedos, rodó por el escritorio y cayó al suelo. Por un momento, estuvo tentado de dejarlo allí: había una lasitud inusitada en cada uno de sus músculos, un letargo que parecía aferrarse y embarrar sus pensamientos. Su tutor se había marchado por una emergencia familiar y, por lo general, él era más que capaz de continuar sus estudios por sí mismo.

No ese día.

De mala gana, se inclinó para agarrar el lápiz y al levantarse, se encontró con Tetsuya observándolo desde la puerta. Hacía mucho que las súbitas apariciones de su hermanastro habían dejado de sobresaltarlo y aun así, de vez en cuando, todavía lograba tomarlo por sorpresa.

—Tetsuya, no te vi. ¿Hace mucho que estás ahí?

El chico negó con la cabeza, un movimiento leve, casi imperceptible. Seijuurou frunció el ceño. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía la máscara de muñeco de porcelana cubriendo los rasgos de su hermanastro, hacía mucho también desde que viera su cuerpo tan tieso, los hombros así de rígidos. Donde otros habrían visto vacuidad, sin embargo, Seijuurou había aprendido a percibir lo que se escondía tras la inexpresividad ocasional de Tetsuya.

Era nerviosismo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?

Se tiró del borde de la manga de la camisa: un gesto que le había visto muchas veces cuando necesitaba prepararse para algo difícil.

—No. Digo, estoy bien, no sucedió nada malo. Sólo que… —Ladeó apenas la cabeza, clavando sus ojos azules en los suyos. Como tantas otras veces, sintió que aquella mirada podía captar siempre mucho más de lo que dejaba traslucir —. Fui a guardar algunas cosas al ático. Y encontré algo. Pensé… pensé que tal vez te gustaría verlo.

Ahora Seijuurou se sentía más confundido que nunca. El ático funcionaba como trastero, donde iban a parar todas aquellas cosas que habían perdido su utilidad pero que por alguna razón, se resistían a deshacerse de ellas. O mejor dicho, su madre se había resistido: ella era quien había insistido en conservar algunas de las prendas de bebé y los primeros juguetes de su hijo, en guardar cajas y cajas con souvenirs y amuletos, en apilar álbumes de descoloridas fotografías. Su padre siempre había sido de naturaleza más pragmática y Seijuurou sospechaba que de tiempo en tiempo les ordenaba a los criados que se deshicieran de los trastos inútiles en el ático.

De más estaba decir que él mismo no había puesto los pies allí desde hacía años, desde una tarde de lluvia en que su madre le había propuesto jugar a las escondidas en uno de sus raros ratos libres.

Una tarde no muy diferente a aquélla, y al pensarlo sintió algo apretándole el pecho.

La lluvia sería la misma, tal vez.

Él no.

—Estás haciendo mucho misterio al respecto, Tetsuya. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante?

Tetsuya se mordió el labio.

—Creo… no, estoy seguro de que deberías verlo por ti mismo.

Intrigado, Seijuurou siguió a Tetsuya por los largos pasillos y luego por la empinada y estrecha escalera que llevaba al ático, al que encontró tal cual lo recordaba: igual de polvoriento, la luz mortecina de una única lamparita, el mismo techo bajo, ahora más incómodo que nunca. A primer golpe de vista encontró muebles de buena calidad pero que habían pasado de moda, tapices y alfombras, cajas con inscripciones como "porcelana inglesa" o "jarrón de la tía Hisoka", libros y álbumes de fotos apilados, todo cubierto por una capa de polvo.

La única excepción, unas pocas cajas: por el rastro dejado en el suelo supo que habían sido arrastradas recientemente de su lugar original y limpiadas a las apuradas, las marcas de los restos de polvo aún sobre ellas. Seijuurou adivinó que allí se encontraba lo que Tetsuya deseaba enseñarle y, con cuidado de no ensuciarse, se acuclilló junto a la caja que le quedaba más cercana y la abrió. Bajo un envoltorio de papel azul encontró una tela de seda, y al desenvolverlo descubrió un traje vuelto familiar por fotografías vistas hacía mucho tiempo.

Era el traje de boda de su madre.

Sintió una hiedra enredándosele en la garganta.

—¿Cómo…? —Tragó saliva, o lo intentó —. ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarlo?

Tetsuya, por toda respuesta, señaló el costado de la caja y oh: allí estaban, en tinta negra, los familiares kanjis del nombre de su madre.

 _Shiori_.

Un nombre que había dejado de pronunciarse, de escribirse, pero nunca de pensarse.

Con un sobresalto, se dio cuenta que aquellos kanjis habían sido trazados por la mano de su padre.

Otra caja contenía algunos vestidos de fiesta, un fabuloso kimono con dragones, y también un suéter azul con los puños deshilachados que su madre adoraba usar de entrecasa. En una de las cajas encontró las acuarelas con las que su madre se entretenía en sus raros ratos libres y ante sus ojos aparecieron playas de acantilados escarpados y mares verdiazules, jardines de flores multicolores y también su propio rostro, trazado en el papel por el pincel de su madre. Aquella otra caja guardaba sus libros favoritos, algunos de hojas amarillentas y tapas roídas por el roce constante de sus dedos; ésta contenía las fotos, aún en sus marcos, que alguna vez habían ocupado un sitio de honor en las paredes y repisas de la mansión. Encontró los libros de recetas de su madre, entre sus hojas entremezcladas páginas arrancadas de incontables cuadernos cubiertas con su precisa caligrafía describiendo sus propias invenciones culinarias; encontró también, enrollado y atado con una cinta azul, su diploma de la universidad.

¿Podía toda una vida entrar en un montón de cajas? ¿Podía mero cartón conservar tantos recuerdos?

Cuando las cajas estuvieron por fin vacías, él y Tetsuya siguieron buscando por el ático hasta que detrás de un pesado armario de caoba, cuidadosamente envuelto, encontraron el retrato al óleo de su madre. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos después de tanto tiempo y allí se veían tanto más vivos, tanto más reales que en las fotografías.

—Era hermosa —susurró Tetsuya y él asintió, aunque le era una palabra ajena para describir a su madre. Tal vez había sido hermosa, pero para él era una voz dulce cantándole al oído, una mano cálida sobre su frente, una sonrisa sombreada por un parasol, cabellos suaves meciéndose en la brisa.

Entre los dos volvieron a acomodar las cosas en sus cajas, con la excepción de algunos libros, unas cuantas fotografías enmarcadas, el suéter azul y las acuarelas, los cuales llevaron al cuarto de Seijuurou. Y luego entre ambos cargaron el retrato y como no pudieron colgarlo, lo pusieron con cuidado sobre una silla de modo que pudiera contemplarse desde la cama. Allí se acostaron los dos un momento, los músculos agarrotados tras el esfuerzo, sus ojos nunca despegándose de la sonrisa dulce de Akashi Shiori.

—A mi padre le gustaban los libros de aventuras y los westerns —comentó Tetsuya en una voz tan queda que apenas se impuso sobre el golpeteo constante de la lluvia contra los cristales —. Le gustaban los dulces, pero odiaba las bebidas colas: no tomaba nada con burbujas, como yo. También le encantaban los perros. Y siempre me decía que aunque las cosas no salieran a la primera ni a la tercera, si valían la pena entonces merecían que uno lo siguiera intentando, por difícil que fuera.

Seijuurou asintió, sin mirar al muchacho acostado a su lado. Dejó que las palabras de Tetsuya le alcanzaran mientras iba desgranando los recuerdos del padre que había perdido, y él quiso corresponderle, a pesar de la enredadera de hiedra y espinas que le atenazaba la garganta tras un silencio autoimpuesto por meses y meses.

—Guardé un frasco vacío del perfume de mi madre bajo la almohada por meses hasta que dejó de oler como ella.

Su voz se quebró en la última sílaba, con el sonido húmedo de las lágrimas a duras penas contenidas por la fuerza, y sintió dedos cálidos entrelazándose con los suyos, un apretón suave, un recordatorio de que no se encontraba allí solo bajo la mirada de su madre.

* * *

El instructor pareció armarse de paciencia.

—Akashi-kun, no hay nada que temer. Esta pista está ideada para principiantes, su pendiente es casi llana.

—No tengo miedo —objetó, sin importar cómo sus manos agarrotadas alrededor de los palos de esquí contradecían sus palabras.

El hombro no resopló, pero tenía el aspecto de querer hacerlo. Eso y abandonar a Seijuurou por cualquier otro alumno que le diera menos quebraderos de cabeza.

—Empezaremos por lo más sencillo, ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres frenar, pones los esquíes así – no, así no, _así_ – ahí está mejor. Ahora sólo queda deslizarse.

En el tiempo que el instructor había perdido explicando y tranquilizando a Seijuurou –en un esfuerzo que parecía cada vez más fútil– Tetsuya y Kasumi-san se deslizaron y volvieron a subir por la ligera pendiente unas cuantas veces. De vez en cuando, los ojos de Tetsuya se desviaban hacia las aerosillas que llevaban a los esquiadores experimentados hasta las pistas _de verdad_. Tetsuya y Kasumi-san, acostumbrados a esquiar desde hacía años, sin duda se habrían encontrado allí, subiendo hacia la cima, si no hubiesen decidido incluirlo a él en su excursión anual a las montañas. Kasumi-san aprovechó la coincidencia de un viaje de negocios con las vacaciones escolares de invierno para convencer a su padre de organizar una excursión familiar. Seijuurou estaba seguro de que su padre respondería con un no rotundo, pero para su sorpresa cedió, siempre y cuando su hijo se comprometiera a mantenerse al día con todos sus estudios durante el viaje.

(Era muy posible que, en lo que se refería a su hijastro, ya hubiese arrojado la toalla y abandonado todas sus exigencias).

No se unió en ningún momento a su familia durante las excursiones, encerrado todo el día desde la mañana temprano hasta bien avanzada la noche en reuniones de negocios, pero ni Kasumi-san habría esperado otra cosa. Los ayudó a prepararse para la excursión a las pistas de esquí sin ninguna mención a su esposo ausente, y en sus movimientos y los de Tetsuya podía percibirse un ritual llevado a cabo muchas veces a lo largo de los años.

Tetsuya debía de estar aburriéndose de muerte en aquella pista.

Pero al regresar junto a Seijuurou sonrió, sin malicia ni burla alguna.

—¿Te lanzas conmigo esta vez, Seijuurou?

Seijuurou miró la pendiente –tan leve y a la vez, tan ajena a su control– y luego a los esquíes, de apariencia tan endeble. Apretó los dientes y asintió.

Un Akashi no se rendía.

Los ojos del mismo color del cielo despejado relampaguearon y Tetsuya se inclinó hacia adelante, listo para arrojarse. Seijuurou imitó sus movimientos fluidos tan bien como pudo y entonces, un último impulso hacia adelante.

 _Voló_ , o así le pareció, pendiente abajo y Tetsuya pasó por su lado como una exhalación. Le ganó distancia con rapidez y Seijuurou apretó los palos con renovada fuerza.

Un Akashi no perdía.

Los clavó en el suelo y se impulsó hacia adelante tan fuerte como fue capaz, su cuerpo inclinado en batalla contra la resistencia del viento helado, un solo pensamiento: no quedarse atrás.

Tetsuya se deslizaba sobre la nieve plana con la fluidez de años de entrenamiento, sin necesidad de pensar en sus movimientos, los palos y esquíes una extensión natural de su propio cuerpo. Seijuurou en comparación se sentía un pato andando sobre barro pero no por nada había logrado aventajar a todos los demás chicos en el club de básquet a pesar de su baja estatura. Sus ojos captaron el entorno y los movimientos de Tetsuya y de los demás esquiadores; su mente los memorizó y los reformuló. En un instante de claridad, sabía perfectamente cómo moverse, cuándo hacerlo, como si lo hubiese estado haciendo desde la cuna.

Empezó a ganar velocidad, acercándose cada vez más a Tetsuya, hasta alcanzarlo, hasta pasarlo. El viento silbaba en sus oídos, le golpeaba el rostro con sus dedos helados allí donde no le cubrían la ropa y las antiparras, pero la nieve dejó de ofrecerle resistencia, los esquíes dejaron de trabarlo en su paso. Sonrió, el corazón latiéndole igual que cuando pegaba el salto y lograba encestar esquivando a los demás jugadores, el mismo calor recorriéndole las venas, la misma libertad despegándolo de sí mismo y de todas aquellas cosas siempre anclándolo en el suelo.

Y entonces tal vez se distrajo (imposible), tal vez calculó mal el siguiente movimiento, tal vez no percibió una ligera irregularidad en el terreno y antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, literalmente voló por los aires y cayó en una pila desordenada de piernas, brazos, palos, esquíes y treinta kilos de ropa de invierno. No sintió dolor, demasiado shockeado aún, hasta que Tetsuya, incapaz de frenar tan de súbito, chocó contra él y se le cayó encima para arrebatarle la última bocanada de aire de los pulmones. Escuchó junto a su oído los jadeos de Tetsuya y, con absoluta incredulidad, cómo esos jadeos se transformaban en risas ahogadas, risas que pronto escaparon de sus propios labios aunque podía sentir los moretones formándosele en el momento.

Más tarde, los pies calentándose junto a la chimenea en el refugio, los dedos temblando aún alrededor del tazón de chocolate caliente, Kasumi-san los reprendió por su descuido y _Tetsuya, tú ya sabes lo que no tienes que hacer_. Su tono conservaba su suavidad habitual pero había una tensión severa en sus cejas y los chicos se apresuraron a disculparse y prometer mayores recaudos en el futuro. Cuando Kasumi-san se marchó a buscarse otra taza de té, sin embargo, vio cómo los labios de Tetsuya temblaban. Alzó las cejas a modo de pregunta.

—Realmente _no_ puedes salir segundo en nada, Seijuurou, ¿verdad?

La risa bailaba en sus ojos claros, tiraba de la comisura de los labios en un gesto que en Tetsuya era casi una carcajada.

—Por supuesto que no.

Le llevaría algún tiempo a Tetsuya comprender la genuina y absoluta seriedad de sus palabras, a un precio muy alto tal vez.

* * *

A veces, cuando las hojas cambiaban de color en los árboles sin que él lo notara, la lista de deberes incrementándose inexorablemente, Seijuurou tenía una extraña sensación de desapego. Por momentos, era como si sus acciones no las realizara él mismo, como si sus brazos y piernas respondieran a alguien más. Por momentos, le parecía verse por fuera de su propia piel; por momentos, miraba al espejo y no terminaba de reconocer su propio rostro.

Entonces Tetsuya le preguntaba si quería jugar un rato al básquet o Kasumi-san dejaba caer una caricia distraída sobre sus cabellos y la sensación parecía disiparse y cuando respondía, era otra vez Akashi Seijuurou.

¿Quién más iba a ser?


	2. Segunda parte

**Segunda parte**

El primer día de clase Seijuurou insistió en que el chófer los dejara a una cuadra de su nuevo colegio. El hombre protestó: las órdenes de Akashi-san habían sido muy precisas, pero Seijuurou se deshizo de ellas con un gesto de la mano. Toda su vida fue reconocido como el heredero de la familia Akashi, quien recibiría algún día de las manos de su padre las llaves del imperio, y cada persona con la que se cruzaba era muy consciente de ello, ya fuera un profesor o un compañerito de clase. No comenzaría la escuela media de la misma manera: de ahora en más, sus propios logros se adelantarían a los de su apellido.

Tarde o temprano se enterarían y entonces, lo vería en sus ojos, en las trabas en sus interacciones, cuando sopesaran cada una de las palabras que decidieran dirigir al heredero de Akashi Masaomi.

No necesitaba adelantarlo.

El alivio de Tetsuya al bajarse del auto era palpable: llegar a la escuela conducido por un chófer entraba en la larga lista de cosas que había tenido que aceptar al integrarse a la familia Akashi pero que nunca había logrado aceptar del todo, aún con su facilidad para escurrirse del centro de atención.

Siendo sinceros, Seijuurou también estaba un poco cansado de ser visto como el bicho raro por sus compañeros de clase antes ya de pisar el umbral siquiera.

Los ojos de Tetsuya se abrieron, gigantescos, cuando contemplaron la multitud de chicos en el gimnasio de la Academia Teikou.

—¿Todos… todos están aquí por el club de básquet?

Seijuurou no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño. La Academia Teikou tenía el equipo de básquet más importante del país en la categoría de la escuela media, famoso a lo largo y ancho de Japón. Seguramente Tetsuya lo sabía.

A juzgar por su boca levemente entreabierta, no.

Seijuurou, por el contrario, había sido muy consciente del alto nivel del equipo de básquet de Teikou cuando decidió inscribirse allí. Lo difícil fue encontrar otros puntos fuertes de la escuela para convencer a su padre de que era la mejor elección para su heredero, por encima de todos los demás colegios del país, incluyendo el internado al que él mismo había asistido, mucho más reputado a nivel académico.

Si algo había aprendido de su padre, era a definir un objetivo y trazar cuidadosamente todos los pasos a seguir para alcanzarlo con éxito.

Lo primero que les dijeron se ajustaba a sus expectativas: la premisa de la escuela era la victoria absoluta. Seijuurou asintió: no esperaba otra cosa de sí mismo de todos modos. Lo segundo, que el entrenamiento sería en extremo difícil. También encajó con lo que esperaba.

El entrenador explicó el sistema a los recién llegados: todos serían sometidos a una prueba y los que demostraran aptitudes, ingresarían a la segunda división del club; los demás quedarían en la tercera, sin posibilidad de jugar en los partidos. Pero, les aseguró el entrenador, habría pruebas constantes, así que siempre tenían la esperanza de ascender en un futuro inmediato.

En cuanto a la primera división, la única que participaba en los torneos oficiales, estaba reservada sólo a jugadores en verdad excepcionales y, como murmuró un chico a otro delante de él y Tetsuya, absolutamente vedada a los novatos de primero. Seijuurou entrecerró los ojos.

Eso estaba por verse.

De reojo, vio su determinación reflejada en el rostro de Tetsuya. A diferencia de los demás chicos a su alrededor, no parecía asustado.

Tetsuya no se asustaba fácilmente.

—Anunciaremos ahora los resultados de la prueba. Comenzamos a llamar primero a los chicos que quedaron en tercera división.

Uno a uno, los números y nombres de los chicos de rostros decepcionados que iban a engrosar las filas del grupo de la tercera división. Uno a uno, y ni Tetsuya ni él eran nombrados. Seijuurou por supuesto no lo esperaba, pero Tetsuya tenía los párpados apretados y parecía estar rezando para sus adentros. La lista parecía llegar a su fin y a su pesar, una voz empezó a susurrar en su cabeza que al menos Tesuya haya quedado en segunda división, que aunque sea le haya alcanzado para eso.

—Número treinta y uno, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tetsuya abrió los ojos, la mirada fija en el suelo, mientras los demás chicos a su alrededor celebraban su ingreso a la segunda división. Seijuurou quiso decirle algo, apretarle el hombro tal vez.

Pero allí, delante de todos, habría sido humillante y ya bastante le estaba costando a Tetsuya tragarse las lágrimas de decepción.

La lista de alumnos de la segunda división llegó a su fin y el nombre de Seijuurou no fue pronunciado. Se sintió bastante menos sorprendido que los chicos alrededor suyo.

¡Nunca nadie de primero logró entrar de una a la primera división!

Aquel año fueron cuatro chicos de primero los que ingresaron desde el primer día a la primera división. Los otros tres ya habían captado su mirada durante las pruebas: un muchacho extraordinariamente alto que frenaba cualquier ataque con facilidad, uno de anteojos con excelente puntería, el tercero poseedor de movimientos tan fluidos y veloces que nadie era capaz de sacarle la pelota. Serían sus nuevos compañeros de equipo y, como él mismo, fuerzas a tener en cuenta y sin embargo, su mirada se deslizó, resbalándose sobre ellos, para escurrirse hacia el rincón donde el enorme grupo de la tercera división se apiñaba con aire lúgubre. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tetsuya, quien enseguida hizo su mejor esfuerzo por esbozar una sonrisa.

Quizá, si no lo hubiese conocido, habría visto una sonrisa cálida de ánimo, quizá no habría percibido la sombra de tristeza en sus comisuras.

Sonrió él también, tal vez con el mismo esfuerzo, la misma tristeza velada. No tendría que haberle sorprendido en absoluto y sin embargo, sintió un peso en la boca del estómago cuando el entrenador los llamó aparte: los de primera división entrenaban en el gimnasio principal, separados del resto.

Se despidió con un gesto leve, casi imperceptible, de la mano y Tetsuya asintió, su sonrisa triste aún pegada a los labios.

* * *

Seijuurou se acostumbró pronto a Teikou, o quizá sería más apropiado decir que Teikou se acostumbró a él. Era diferente a su escuela anterior y al mismo tiempo, similar. En poco tiempo sus calificaciones aventajaron a las de los demás chicos de su clase y luego se convirtieron en las mejores del colegio; los profesores no tardaron en aprenderse su nombre y en reconocer sus méritos. Como su padre siempre le explicaba, sin embargo, el éxito académico no bastaba por sí mismo. Seijuurou se esforzó por cultivar relaciones cordiales con sus compañeros, los modales impecables que le había inculcado su madre limando cualquier aspereza que pudiera despertar la deferencia que le mostraban algunos profesores. Pronto se convirtió también en el líder indiscutido del curso, cuya opinión se pedía primero cada vez que había un proyecto grupal y normalmente aquella aceptada por consenso. No era que a Seijuurou le gustase necesariamente mandar, pero sí que las cosas se hicieran bien y por lo general, tendían a salir mejor si él le daba empujoncitos a la gente en la dirección correcta.

El equipo de básquet era diferente, por supuesto. Como novato de primero –tan inusual en Teikou– tenía que afrontar los egos de los alumnos mayores, acatar órdenes y tolerar burlas y novatadas, las cuales sorteó con algo de fastidio y tanta gracia como fue capaz. Trataba siempre con respeto a sus mayores, pero se cuidaba de no agachar demasiado la cabeza: era un novato, sí, pero también Akashi Seijuurou. Otros podían olvidarlo; él, nunca.

Seijuurou estudiaba con cuidado a todos sus compañeros de equipo: sus puntos fuertes, sus debilidades, sus temperamentos y cómo podían complementarse en el terreno de juego. Pero empezó a prestarle especial atención a sus compañeros de primero, quienes comenzaban a resaltar aún en la atmósfera de excelencia de Teikou.

Murasakibara Atsushi era el chico más alto del club, probablemente de la escuela entera, y con apenas estirar un poco los brazos podía frenar casi cualquier pelota. Parecía tener poca o nula motivación y costaba hacer que empezara a entrenar, quejándose todo el tiempo de lo cansador que le resultaba, como si no tuviera un físico y unos reflejos privilegiados. También llevaba la peor alimentación posible para un deportista, con cuanta golosina y snack pudiera llevarse a la boca, y la cual no parecía afectar a su estado físico en absoluto. Tenía, además, la extraña costumbre de abreviar los nombres de la gente a la que apenas conocía, algo que Seijuurou sentía que debería haberle fastidiado, pero se acostumbró sorpresivamente rápido a responder a "Aka-chin": tal vez porque, con todo, Murasakibara no le parecía irrespetuoso.

En el polo opuesto se encontraba Aomine Daiki, con energía para dar y derrochar, un entusiasmo en constante ebullición ante cada nuevo desafío. Vivía y respiraba básquet en un modo que le recordaba a Tetsuya pero, a diferencia de éste, en el caso de Aomine su amor por el deporte sí le era correspondido. Por momentos, la hiperactividad y el torbellino de Aomine le producían punzadas en las sienes cuando la exposición era prolongada, pero su talento en la cancha era innegable. Aventajaba a jugadores mayores que él con la facilidad de tomar una bocanada de aire, puro instinto y velocidad en sus movimientos.

Seijuurou prefería la compañía de Midorima Shintarou, un chico de su misma clase, serio y formal, por momentos aún más que él mismo con su extraña forma de hablar. Poseía una naturaleza metódica y perfeccionista que lo llevaba a practicar el mismo tiro una y otra vez, hasta superar con creces el récord de triples. Y aun así seguía practicando, nunca dándose por satisfecho: Seijuurou admiraba ese tipo de dedicación y constancia. Además, jugaba Shogi bastante bien. No lo suficiente para ganarle pero sí para no hacérselo aburrido.

Cierto que tenía algunas creencias y costumbres bastante raras respecto a horóscopos, tipos sanguíneos y amuletos de la suerte, pero Seijuurou estaba dispuesto a dejárselo pasar.

Aquel año debió ser extraño para los jugadores de la primera división de Teikou: por primera vez en mucho tiempo aparecieron chicos capaces de superar la prueba para ingresar en el primer intento. A ellos cuatro se sumó, apenas unas pocas semanas después de empezado el curso, un quinto chico de pelo gris y temperamento irritable, Haizaki Shougo. Con él se completaba el equipo de primero, en un comienzo relegado durante los entrenamientos mientras sus mayores les hacían ganarse el "derecho de piso". Mal que les pesara a algunos de los senpais, sin embargo, al poco tiempo el entrenador empezó a dejarlos jugar en los partidos.

Teikou resultó ser todo lo que Seijuurou había esperado y más, y bien podría haberse sentido satisfecho, si no hubiese sido por una única nube gris en el horizonte, una nube que se manifestaba en las ojeras sombreando los ojos de Tetsuya.

Tetsuya no superó la prueba para formar parte de la segunda división ese primer día pero, si era sincero consigo mismo, Seijuurou tampoco lo había esperado. El nivel de Teikou era el más alto del país y Tetsuya no había jugado nunca en un club de verdad. Habría sido demasiado optimista esperar otra cosa, y el optimismo corría por las venas de Tetsuya, no las suyas.

Eso no impidió que en las semanas siguientes, de manera periódica, le pidiera al entrenador ver la lista de los chicos que se iban sumando a la segunda división. Cuando le preguntaron la razón, respondió como si tal cosa que deseaba saber cuáles de sus compañeros podrían en un futuro sumarse a ellos en el equipo titular. El entrenador aceptó la explicación y a partir de entonces, le enseñaba la planilla sin que se lo pidiera cada vez que había una nueva prueba de aptitud. El vice capitán, un chico alto de segundo de cabellos oscuros, lo miraba con los ojos entornados.

—A mí con ésas, Akashi, que no nací ayer. ¿Por qué tanto interés por ver quién pasó a la segunda división? La mayoría de ellos nunca llegarán al equipo titular y lo sabes.

Seijuurou observó unos momentos al chico y tuvo la clara impresión de que Nijimura Shuuzo no era la clase de persona a la que se podía tomar por tonta. Se encogió de hombros.

—Mi hermanastro está en la tercera división. Tenía curiosidad por ver cómo le estaba yendo.

Nijimura frunció el ceño.

—¿No sería más fácil ir y preguntárselo a él?

Ah, ése era el quid de la cuestión, ¿verdad?

Él y Tetsuya no compartían clases, pero sí los recreos y la hora del almuerzo, igual que solían hacerlo en la primaria. Aquellos momentos de respiro eran más que bienvenidos, cuando Seijuurou podía hacer a un lado su sonrisa social y sus modales principescos y descargarse la pesada mochila del alumno modelo, el niño prodigio, el hijo de su padre. Si no tenía ganas de hablar y prefería comer en silencio, repasando sus notas para la próxima clase, entonces Tetsuya se pasaba la hora del almuerzo leyendo una novela o un manga, y ninguno tenía que esforzarse por hacer algo que no sentía. Volvían juntos del colegio también, después de que Seijuurou le dejara bien claro al chófer que no querían que los fueran a buscar, y le gustaba disfrutar de esos últimos momentos de libertad junto a Tetsuya antes de que se le vinieran encima todos los deberes que le esperaban en casa. Y pasaban tiempo juntos fuera del colegio, también, cuando podían hacer malabares entre las tareas de la escuela, los entrenamientos de básquet y, en el caso de Seijuurou, las listas de deberes extra impuestas por su padre. Teikou había acortado sus tiempos pero no los había borrado de plano, y Tetsuya aún le contaba sobre su día, sobre sus profesores y compañeros, sobre el cuervo que se metió en el aula y que sólo entre cuatro lo pudieron sacar, sobre la última novela que cayó en sus manos.

Pero nunca mencionaba el básquet.

Tras el primer día en que los destinaron a equipos y gimnasios diferentes, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema. Tetsuya parecía dispuesto a hablar de todo, menos de cómo le estaba yendo en el club. Podía ver sus ojeras, la palidez cada vez más marcada de su piel de porcelana; por una de las chicas que hacían de mánagers del equipo se enteró de un chico de pelo celeste que vomitaba en casi todos los entrenamientos por el esfuerzo. Un día Seijuurou se detuvo en seco en el pasillo, un sonido de sollozos rotos, amortiguados, filtrándose a través de la puerta del dormitorio de Tetsuya. Alzó el puño para golpear la puerta y su mano se detuvo en el aire. ¿Qué podía hacer? Todas las lecciones de su padre y ninguna que le enseñara qué hacer frente al fracaso, ni el propio ni el ajeno. Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos, y siguió su camino. Si aquella noche durante la cena alguien se percató de los ojos enrojecidos de Tetsuya, nadie lo mencionó.

Las pocas ocasiones en que Seijuurou intentaba tocar el tema, aunque fuera de refilón, Tetsuya le decía que estaba entrenando más duro que nunca y le aseguraba que pronto jugarían juntos, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Las sonrisas de Tetsuya no solían parecerle tan frágiles.

Un día Tetsuya no lo estaba esperando junto al portón tras el entrenamiento para volverse juntos, y en su lugar recibió un mensaje de texto diciéndole que llegaría más tarde a casa. Y así todo el resto de la semana. Recién cuando le preguntó a Kasumi-san se enteró de que Tetsuya le había pedido permiso al entrenador para quedarse después de hora y cerrar el gimnasio luego por su cuenta.

—Realmente está trabajando muy duro con el básquet —comentó Kasumi-san —. Espero verlo pronto en un juego.

Seijuurou asintió. Nunca antes le había dedicado a su madrastra una sonrisa tan forzada.

Con el calor llegó el torneo Intercolegial, en el cual Teikou, fiel a su lema, consiguió la victoria. Los de tercero se retiraron del club y con su partida, Nijimura se convirtió en capitán, una elección que Seijuurou aprobaba. Era un jugador de talento pero aún más importante, tenía un buen manejo de la gente.

Lo primero que hizo Nijimura como capitán fue ofrecerle el puesto de vice. Seijuurou tenía algunas dudas. No sobre su propia capacidad para el puesto (eso nunca), sino por los resquemores que despertaría en los alumnos mayores encontrarse a las órdenes de un novato de primero. Nijimura puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me vengas con falsa modestia ahora, Akashi. Si no hubiese sido por tu estrategia, no sé si no habríamos ganado ese último partido, pero seguro nos habría costado mucho más. En cuanto a los otros, bueno, tendrán que aguantársela, son chicos grandes ya, estamos aquí para ganar, no para darle palmaditas en la cabeza a la gente.

Seijuurou asintió porque el lema de Teikou era muy claro y muy de acuerdo con su propia ideología. Y sin embargo, algo se retorció en su estómago, una sensación innombrable, un gusto amargo en la garganta.

En casa recibió de parte de Kasumi-san una felicitación sincera por la copa ganada y el nuevo puesto, un recordatorio de no descuidar los estudios por parte de su padre y una sonrisa triste de Tetsuya que hizo poco para calmar a su mente intranquila.

Parte de sus preocupaciones las compartía con el entrenador y Nijimura, quienes también habían notado algunas de las fallas en la estrategia actual del equipo. La última victoria había sido riesgosa y cuando se consideraban los años por venir, se sentía muy poco estable. Midorima era de la opinión de que alcanzaba con mejorar el rendimiento de cada miembro del equipo, pero Seijuurou no estaba tan seguro. La estrategia actual de Teikou era demasiado directa, demasiado obvia, y cualquiera sabía que no se podía salir al campo de batalla sin un plan de contingencia. Necesitaban introducir un cambio, un jugador que fuera capaz de manipular el flujo del juego, cuyas tácticas no fueran fáciles de predecir por los rivales. Seijuurou le daba vueltas en su cabeza, sin encontrarle una respuesta.

Y por debajo, de manera subterránea, inconfesable, le daba vueltas al problema de Tetsuya, agravado cuando por Nijimura se enteró que el entrenador planeaba pedirle que renunciara al club de una vez por todas. Quizá, desde un punto de vista objetivo, fuera lo mejor: Tetsuya podría dedicar todo su esfuerzo a una empresa que le rindiera mejores frutos. Pero Seijuurou volvía a sentir ese gusto amargo en la boca cuando lo pensaba, esa sensación de que algo estaba mal y podría arreglarlo si tan sólo fuera capaz de encontrar la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas.

Odiaba los rompecabezas sin resolver.

La solución, o al menos los primeros esbozos de una, empezó a formularse ante sus ojos de un modo completamente inesperado.

—¿Has visto a Aomine últimamente? —preguntó Midorima un día, cuando ya se habían cambiado de vuelta al uniforme del colegio. Seijuurou frunció el ceño. Hacía varios días que no veía a Aomine por el gimnasio principal y aunque estaba siempre atestado de gente, el chico no solía pasar desapercibido. Ni el entrenador ni el capitán habían dicho nada al respecto, pero resultaba extraño.

Murasakibara seguía comiendo con absoluta indiferencia respecto al destino de cualquiera de sus compañeros, pero se vio arrastrado de todos modos en la búsqueda.

Al final resultó que no necesitaban buscarlo demasiado lejos: estaba en el segundo gimnasio, el más viejo, con una pelota de básquet en las manos y el sudor pegándole la camiseta al cuerpo. Tendría que haberse imaginado que ni modo Aomine se saltearía las prácticas. Un poco más sorprendente le resultó la compañía del chico: allí estaba Tetsuya, también con su uniforme de colegio. Ni siquiera sabía que se conocieran.

Se preguntó cuántas otras cosas se habrían escurrido por entre los silencios de sus últimas conversaciones con Tetsuya.

No pudo detenerse a pensarlo demasiado porque en ese momento tuvo un recordatorio muy vívido de una verdad casi olvidada ya. Tanto Midorima como Murasakibara pasaron por al lado de Tetsuya sin percatarse de su presencia en absoluto, y los dos dieron un respingo cuando escucharon a Seijuurou saludarlo.

—…¿estuvo acá todo el rato? —murmuró Murasakibara de manera bien audible y aunque Midorima era demasiado formal para decirlo en voz alta, se veía claramente el mismo pensamiento en sus ojos redondos tras los cristales.

Aomine soltó la risa de esa manera tan suya, tan poco cohibida o formal.

—Cuando nos conocimos, Tetsu me dio un susto terrible. Apareció tan de golpe que en serio pensé que era un fantasma.

—Aomine-kun exagera. No aparecí de golpe, estaba en el gimnasio desde antes que él llegara.

—Tetsuya tiende a tener ese efecto en la gente —comentó Seijuurou, quien en cierto modo se había vuelto tan inmune a la invisibilidad de Tetsuya que casi se había olvidado de ella. Sólo ahora, ante las reacciones de Midorima y Murasakibara, volvía a caer en la cuenta de lo extraordinario de su falta de presencia. Murasakibara solía ir siempre a su propia bola, ignorando a todo y a todos, y en cierto modo, Aomine también tendía a encontrarse un tanto engullido por su propio torbellino de energía incansable como para fijarse demasiado en el resto. Pero Midorima se enorgullecía de sus dotes de observación y sin embargo, Tetsuya le había pasado por completo desapercibido, como alguna vez le sucediera al propio Seijuurou.

Ajá, pensó.

—Ah, ¿ustedes dos se conocen?

—Bueno, yo diría que sí. Vivimos juntos.

Akashi Seijuurou sería incapaz de hacer bromas, pero nadie podría negarle que las caras de los otros tres chicos fueran hilarantes.

Tetsuya se compadeció un poco de la mandíbula desencajada de Aomine y le explicó. No parecía pronto a recuperarse de su incredulidad en ningún momento pronto.

—¡Nunca lo mencionaste!

Tetsuya se encogió de hombros.

—Aomine-kun nunca lo preguntó.

Midorima no formuló la pregunta, sólo clavó sus ojos verdes en él y Seijuurou a la vez se limitó a contestarle con otra mirada: no, él tampoco lo había preguntado nunca después de todo.

Murasakibara ya había perdido todo interés en la conversación y deseaba marcharse, por supuesto.

—Ustedes vayan yendo, yo me quedaré un rato hablando con Tetsuya.

Midorima le dirigió otra mirada interrogante antes de salir detrás de Aomine y Murasakibara. Tetsuya manifestó su intriga con un ligerísimo y casi imperceptible alzamiento de cejas.

—¿Sabes, Tetsuya? Me había olvidado lo… extraordinario que es en verdad, con toda tu experiencia jugando al básquet, lo poco que se manifiesta.

Por la cara que puso se dio cuenta que se estaba expresando fatal e intentó explicarse mejor.

—Todos los jugadores después de un tiempo manifiestan un… aura, por así decirlo, de fuerza o debilidad. Tú no proyectas nada en absoluto. Me había olvidado, supongo que porque me acostumbré a ti, pero lo recordé cuando vi cómo Midorima y Murasakibara no se percataron de ti en absoluto.

Tetsuya abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Seijuurou se le adelantó, porque ahora sabía, con absoluta claridad, el camino a seguir y necesitaba que él lo viera también.

—No es una desventaja, Tetsuya. Al contrario: podría ser tu mayor fortaleza, si aprendieras a convertirlo en un arma.

—¿Sacar ventaja de mi falta de presencia? ¿Es eso… posible, siquiera?

Seijuurou dudó. ¿Cuánto convendría decirle, cuánto debería dejar que Tetsuya descifrara por sí mismo? En cierto modo, estaban adentrándose en terra incognita: nunca encontraría la respuesta en las técnicas de juego tradicionales. Tetsuya tendría que encontrar, inventar, su propio estilo de juego. Si le decía demasiado, corría el riesgo de estrechar el campo de visión de Tetsuya; si le decía demasiado poco, lo dejaba a oscuras. Decidió darle sólo las suficientes pistas para disipar la niebla de duda de los ojos de Tetsuya, para que volviera a brillar la determinación en ellos, un desafío claro empezando a formularse ante su vista.

No le sorprendió demasiado que Midorima se hubiese quedado a escuchar su conversación, pero le dirigió una mirada de cejas enarcadas de todos modos. Las mejillas de Midorima se colorearon pero no dio otras muestras de avergonzarse.

—Podríamos haber estado hablando de la cena o del regalo de aniversario de nuestros padres, Midorima. Podría haber sido una conversación privada.

Midorima resopló.

—No era ésa la naturaleza de la conversación que ibas a tener con él. Cuando Aomine dijo que había creído que era un fantasma… En ese momento, te diste cuenta de algo, ¿no es así? Tenías la misma expresión que cuando descifras la solución a una ecuación antes de que la profesora haya acabado de copiarla en el pizarrón.

Percibió un dejo de fastidio en su voz: no le sentaba demasiado bien ser el segundo del curso. Seijuurou se encogió apenas de hombros.

—Lo importante no es si yo logré descifrar algo o no, sino que Tetsuya pueda hacerlo.

—¿Y lo crees capaz?

—Tetsuya… es más capaz de superar las expectativas de lo que aparenta.

—Suena como si fueran cercanos —Se mordió apenas el labio, una rara muestra de nerviosismo —. ¿Estás seguro de que eso no está influyendo tu opinión en este momento?

Seijuurou frunció el ceño. ¿Era posible que el afecto que le tenía a Tetsuya estuviera nublando su visión en este asunto? Después de todo, ¿no había deseado encontrar la manera de ponerle fin al dolor de Tetsuya de los últimos meses? Y qué conveniente parecía, que la solución al problema de Tetsuya y a la falta de originalidad de la estrategia del equipo se combinasen en una sola.

Descartó la idea de inmediato: nunca había dejado que sentimentalismos de ninguna clase le impidieran ver lo que era necesario hacer para cumplir un objetivo y sabía que no había comenzado a hacerlo ahora.

—No. Si creyera que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de volverse útil para el equipo, darle esperanzas falsas sería lo más cruel que podría hacerle.

Midorima lo consideró un momento.

—En ese caso, ¿no podrías haberlo ayudado un poco más? No es como si fuera un extraño que acabases de conocer.

Seijuurou negó con la cabeza.

—Tetsuya necesita descifrar esto por su cuenta; si no, no le servirá de nada. Además, no es la clase de persona a la que le gusta que le sirvan las cosas en bandeja. Es mejor si le muestro la cuerda y dejo que él trepe por ella por sus propios medios.

Si Midorima albergaba aún dudas –y seguramente lo hiciera, dada su naturaleza– decidió guardárselas para sí. Para una persona con fe ciega en horóscopos y amuletos de la suerte, Midorima era bastante reacio a creer en las habilidades de la gente de buenas a primeras.

Espera y verás.

El propio Seijuurou ahora sentía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo Tetsuya lograría resolver el desafío que le había presentado.

Si había algo de lo que Tetsuya se había demostrado incapaz, era de rendirse sin luchar hasta el final.

* * *

Tetsuya no sacó a relucir el tema pero la sombra que parecía haber descendido sobre él como una losa parecía haberse despejado, un brillo de determinación refulgiendo otra vez en sus ojos azules. Seijuurou notó que las novelas ligeras y los mangas habían sido reemplazados por libros que llevaban títulos como El arte de la manipulación de la mirada. Evitó hacer comentarios al respecto, pero sonrió para sus adentros: ahora estaba seguro de que Tetsuya iba por la senda correcta y llegado el momento, los sorprendería a todos.

Seijuurou tampoco podía estar pendiente de Tetsuya todo el tiempo: a las exigencias de su padre y al esfuerzo por mantenerse siempre el primero de la clase se sumaban ahora sus deberes como vice capitán del equipo. Había tenido razón en sospechar que su nombramiento causaría ciertos resquemores entre los jugadores de segundo año, pero tenía el respaldo del capitán y del entrenador y Seijuurou estaba más que dispuesto a demostrar su idoneidad para el puesto. Por otra parte, ponía mucho cuidado en el modo en que formulaba sus órdenes a los chicos mayores que él: tenía que dejar siempre bien claro el respeto que sentía por sus habilidades y su experiencia, al mismo tiempo que debía asegurarse de que harían lo que él les dijera.

Midorima un día le dijo que su control sobre la gente resultaba casi escalofriante. Seijuurou, después de pensarlo un momento, decidió tomarlo como un cumplido.

De todos modos, los alumnos de segundo año no eran el mayor problema que enfrentaba el equipo, sino la actitud de Haizaki. Murasakibara era perezoso y necesitaba mucha persuasión para que empezara a hacer un mínimo esfuerzo; Aomine solía dejarse llevar demasiado por su entusiasmo como para prestar atención a indicaciones o estrategias, pero Haizaki se llevaba la palma. Irritable al extremo de estallar con violencia ante cualquier menudencia, se metía en peleas un día sí y el otro también y tenía la mala costumbre de saltearse las prácticas para irse a jugar videojuegos. Y las hormonas. Seijuurou entendía que todos ellos estaban adentrándose en una edad difícil, pero una cosa era Aomine llenando su locker de revistas con chicas de desmesurados pechos en bikini y otra muy distinta la manera en que Haizaki perdía la cabeza cada vez que alguien del sexo femenino pasaba a un kilómetro a la redonda. No que pareciera irle muy bien con el sexo opuesto. Midorima opinaba que terminaría con cargos en su contra por acoso sexual antes de terminar la secundaria y a Seijuurou le habría sorprendido bien poco. A veces se preguntaba si no podría sencillamente arrojarlo a una bañadera repleta de hielo y dejarlo ahí por un buen rato, a ver si daba algún resultado.

O criogenizarlo, tal vez.

Por lo general Seijuurou no tenía que ocuparse de Haizaki porque era un problema con el cual el capitán prefería lidiar con sus propias manos. En un sentido más bien literal: más de una vez Seijuurou tuvo que sugerirle que quizá moler a palos a Haizaki antes de un partido no era la mejor idea, dado que no podría jugar de todos modos. Pero Nijimura, quien normalmente lograba mantener su temperamento colérico bajo control, tenía muy poca paciencia en lo que se refería a Haizaki. Seijuurou decidió de momento dejar el problema en sus manos, ya que al menos golpear a Haizaki parecía ponerlo de mejor humor y, por más que les fastidiara a todos, Teikou no podía prescindir de las habilidades del chico.

Por ahora.

Una tarde, se acercó uno de sus compañeros para decirle que tenía una visita y cuando se dio vuelta, vio a Tetsuya esperándolo en la puerta del gimnasio. Con una sola mirada supo que Tetsuya había encontrado su estrategia.

Nijimura parecía algo dubitativo, pero estaba dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda a quien viniera recomendado por Seijuurou y el entrenador se mostró de acuerdo.

Ahora era el turno de Tetsuya de mostrar de lo que era capaz.

* * *

La noche en que Tetsuya fue promovido a la primera división Kasumi-san decidió celebrarlo con los platos preferidos de su hijo en la cena. Un gesto tristemente inútil, ya que Tetsuya seguía con el estómago revuelto tras haber vomitado durante la práctica y se excusó pronto de la mesa, un tinte verde tiñendo su piel. Kasumi-san alzó las cejas.

—¿Estará bien?

—Oh, estoy seguro que pronto se acostumbrará al nuevo ritmo —la tranquilizó Seijuurou, pero por las dudas decidió pasar por el cuarto de Tetsuya después de la cena. El chico se había arrojado boca abajo en la cama, su cara aplastada contra la almohada, su piel de vuelta a su tonalidad normal.

—¿Vives? —preguntó, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Tetsuya giró un poco la cabeza en la almohada para dirigirle una mirada muy poco impresionada.

—Ja, ja, ja. Creí que habíamos acordado que Seijuurou no debería hacer chistes.

—Si eres capaz de sarcasmo, entonces ya no estás tan mal.

Las cejas de Tetsuya fueron respuesta suficiente.

—Mira, sólo tienes que mejorar tu resistencia física, y el entrenamiento se encargará de eso. Estarás bien.

Apoyó una mano en su hombro y le dio un apretón, en un gesto que esperaba fuese tranquilizador. Tenía poca experiencia en reconfortar a la gente. Tetsuya alzó un poco la cabeza de la almohada, su expresión muy seria, sus ojos azules vueltos acero.

—Voy a mejorar, Seijuurou. Soy consciente de todo lo que hiciste para que me dieran esta oportunidad. No voy a decepcionarte.

Tetsuya, por supuesto, lo decía absolutamente en serio, y Seijuurou se sorprendió un poco por la cálida oleada de afecto que le invadió ante la férrea determinación en su voz. Si de mera voluntad se tratase, Kuroko Tetsuya movería montañas.

—Lo sé, Tetsuya. No habría hecho esto por cualquiera, lo sabes.

El chico sonrió, la primera sonrisa en meses que parecía alcanzar sus ojos azules y, por reflejo, Seijuurou lo hizo también: no su sonrisa social, cuidadosamente colocada en su lugar como los gemelos en los puños de la camisa, sino aquella que se dibujaba en sus labios sólo en raras ocasiones. Tetsuya se incorporó despacio hasta sentarse en la cama junto a Seijuurou, sus ojos nunca despegándose de los suyos. Era extraño que una mirada de un color tan frío pudiera ser tan cálida.

—Quería agradecértelo de todos modos. Significa mucho para mí la oportunidad que Seijuurou-kun me ofreció.

Se contuvo para no poner los ojos en blanco y recordarle una vez más que dejara el "kun" a un lado: en ocasiones así, Tetsuya no podía evitar retrotraerse a su formalidad habitual.

—No sé si Seijuurou-kun lo entendería bien. En los últimos meses llegué a creer que nunca… Supongo que no importa eso ahora.

Tetsuya negó con la cabeza, como para despejar la nube oscura formándose sobre sus rasgos. De uno de sus bolsillos sacó el celular que su padre le había regalado hacía unos meses, porque alguien viviendo bajo su techo no podía ir por ahí incomunicado.

—Ogiwara-kun me escribió hace poco, acaba de conseguirse un celular… ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Ogiwara-kun, verdad?

Le tomó un momento ubicar el nombre: el chico que le había enseñado a jugar a Tetsuya. O lo había intentado, al menos. Hacía mucho que no lo mencionaba. Asintió.

Tetsuya inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, sus dedos deslizándose por los botones del celular.

—En realidad hace bastante que me viene escribiendo, contándome cómo le va en su nueva escuela… en su nuevo equipo. Ya le han dado la camiseta y está en el banco. Yo…no sabía cómo decírselo. Que probablemente no pudiera cumplir con nuestra promesa, que no era parte del equipo y casi seguro no lo sería nunca.

Su tono era monocorde y allí donde no cubría el flequillo su rostro, lo hacían las sombras de su cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, pero Seijuurou veía lo suficiente.

—Ahora puedes escribirle que pronto jugarás tu primer partido.

Tetsuya levantó la cabeza en seguida, sus ojos inmensos, los labios entreabiertos.

—¿Qué…? Pero seguramente no me pondrán a mí en la cancha, no tan pronto…

Seijuurou le explicó entonces sobre los juegos que se organizaban entre los diez mejores equipos de la prefectura.

—No son parte de un torneo oficial, pero el capitán dice que las cosas pueden ponerse bastante serias igual. Para que no sea demasiado fácil Teikou suele ponerse algún límite –esta vez jugaremos sólo los de primero. Es casi seguro que Haizaki será titular, pero es muy posible que tengas una oportunidad de jugar pronto.

Una miríada de emociones pintó los rasgos de Tetsuya en rápida sucesión: incredulidad, asombro, deleite, nerviosismo, tal vez miedo.

Pero al final ganó la resolución.

—Le escribiré entonces para decírselo. Y, Seijuurou… gracias. Por todo.

Seijuurou se encogió de hombros.

—Te lo has ganado, Tetsuya. Yo sólo te di la oportunidad de demostrárselo a otros, como ahora lo harás en los partidos.

Una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de los labios de Tetsuya hasta transformar todo su rostro en una mirada de maravilla, como si Seijuurou hubiese logrado algo extraordinario, como si hubiese bajado la Luna y puesto al alcance de sus dedos.

No, Tetsuya. Tú has logrado lo que muy pocos han hecho: superar todas mis expectativas. Ahora tan sólo es hora de que todos los demás lo vean.

Le dio un golpecito con el hombro, como había visto hacer a tantos de sus compañeros con sus amigos, y ahora que su rostro y su estómago habían vuelto a la normalidad, Tetsuya no objetó a bajar a probar aunque fuera alguno de los platos preparados en su honor.

* * *

Una palabra para describir el primer partido oficial de Tetsuya sería, muy posiblemente, pesadillesco.

Seijuurou no había terminado de decirle que se lo tomara con calma cuando de algún modo Tetsuya se encontró con la cara contra el suelo y sangre manándole de la nariz. El fastidio de Nijimura cuando tuvo que reemplazarlo emanaba de él por oleadas.

—Ya me ocuparé de ustedes una vez hayamos ganado este partido —les dijo en el tono que solía emplear con Haizaki. No pareció dirigirse a ninguno de ellos en particular, pero Seijuurou sabía que lo decía especialmente por él, después de todo lo que había insistido para que le dieran una oportunidad a Tetsuya.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando Tetsuya volvió a la cancha. Ahora el fastidio y la frustración emanaban de Midorima y Murasakibara ante los pases fallidos de Tetsuya y Seijuurou podía sentir sus miradas furibundas en la nuca.

—Esto pasa por dejar entrar al equipo a la gente sólo por parentezco —masculló Murasakibara, recibiendo por respuesta un cállate furioso de Aomine antes de que Seijuurou pudiera abrir la boca.

Por una vez, él y Aomine parecían en perfecta sintonía, dirigiéndole constantes miradas preocupadas a Tetsuya, quien temblaba como una hoja.

El partido terminó con el triunfo de Teikou, por supuesto, pero nunca la victoria le había dejado tan mal sabor en la boca. ¿Era posible que se hubiera equivocado respecto a Tetsuya? ¿Que Midorima tuviera razón y su propio afecto le hubiese nublado la vista?

Vio a Aomine revolverle a Tetsuya los cabellos con afectuoso descuido mientras se marchaba a comprarse el almuerzo, y su voz sonaba tan confiada como siempre al decirle que ya tendría oportunidad de lucirse en el partido de la tarde. Seijuurou deseaba sentir una pizca siquiera de esa confianza ciega.

Seijuurou no era capaz de confianza ciega: se basaba en hechos, a partir de los cuales hacía proyecciones y trazaba sus proyectos. Sus planes no dependían nunca del "instinto" o de nada parecido a la fe: por eso nunca fallaban.

¿Podría haber empezado a fallar ahora?

Extrañamente, fue Tetsuya casi dejando caer la billetera de Aomine cuando se la arrojó Murasakibara lo que le dio la respuesta. No, él no se había equivocado. Sólo había errado ligeramente en algunos de sus cálculos, pero nada que no pudiera enderezarse a tiempo, siempre que Tetsuya lo entendiera.

—Tienes que mantenerlo escondido, ¿comprendes, Tetsuya?

Él lo contempló unos momentos y asintió, y en aquel momento su rostro perdió todo rastro de nerviosismo, de miedo; se desvaneció todo vestigio de emoción, y Seijuurou supo que por fin estaba preparado para convertirse en el sexto hombre de Teikou.

Sólo con el correr del tiempo Seijuurou comprendería hasta qué punto había tomado a pecho Tetsuya sus palabras, cuando las emociones perturbaran la placidez de sus rasgos cada vez menos, cuando su piel semejara cada vez más tersa porcelana, cuando su rostro se volviera imposible de leer aún para aquellos más cercanos a él.

La victoria se cobraba su precio y cada uno de ellos se había mostrado a pagarlo: Tetsuya no sería la excepción.

* * *

Tetsuya se ganó un buen golpe en la cabeza de parte de Aomine al preguntar por su uniforme cuando ni siquiera había jugado tantos juegos aún, pero no había verdadero enfado o malicia detrás del gesto: Aomine era el único que había aceptado al nuevo integrante del equipo con los brazos abiertos. Midorima y Murasakibara no se cortaban en pronunciar sus críticas ante la falta de resistencia física o la mala puntería de Tetsuya, vergonzosas en un jugador de la primera división de Teikou (probablemente, de la tercera también), pero poco a poco y a regañadientes iban aceptando su utilidad en los juegos. Algunos de los alumnos mayores se quejaron por lo bajo, sobre todo cuando se enteraron de su relación con Seijuurou, hasta que el entrenador les recordó con acritud el lema de la escuela.

—Sólo se acepta aquello que contribuya a la victoria. ¿Quieren jugar ustedes en lugar de Kuroko? Demuéstrenme que son más necesarios para alcanzar la victoria que él. Hasta ese momento, concéntrense en su propia práctica.

Haizaki protestó más que ninguno, pero Haizaki siempre era un problema y Seijuurou había aprendido ya a convertir su voz en ruido de fondo hasta que Nijimura perdiera los estribos y le encajara un golpe.

O varios.

En cuanto al capitán, aún no parecía del todo convencido, aunque tampoco negaba las ventajas de la habilidad de Tetsuya de cambiar el flujo de un partido. En aquel momento estaba mirando con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos entornados al cuarteto de Aomine, Tetsuya, Midorima y Murasakibara, aún discutiendo.

—No sé todavía cómo tomarlo—comentó por lo bajo a Seijuurou —. Pero desde que llegó tu hermanastro, todos parecen pelearse bastante más. Pero también se hablan. Casi actúan como un equipo y todo —Dirigió su mirada penetrante hacia Seijuurou —. ¿Esto también fue algo calculado por tu parte?

Seijuurou lo consideró un momento. Tal vez no lo habría dicho con esas palabras, pero era cierto que la adición de Tetsuya había afectado la dinámica del equipo, sobre todo entre los jugadores de primero. Los pases de Tetsuya creaban conexiones donde antes sólo había talentos inconexos funcionando por su cuenta, pero también parecía poner de relieve ciertas fricciones entre ellos.

—No… exactamente. Pero el estilo de juego de Tetsuya necesariamente requiere un juego en equipo, y eso nos faltaba hasta ahora. En cuanto a las peleas… —Se encogió de hombros —. Son inevitables con una amalgama de personalidades tan diferentes, pero las fricciones se aceitarán con el tiempo. Es inevitable.

Nijimura resopló.

—A veces, Akashi, me pregunto si naciste con cincuenta años cumplidos.

La presencia de Tetsuya modificó los entrenamientos y los partidos en un aspecto inesperado para Seijuurou, quizá por tratarse de una arista que no solía molestarse en considerar.

Empezaron a resultarle mucho más divertidos.

A Seijuurou siempre le gustaba jugar al básquet: era el único espacio que sentía propio, fuera de la influencia de su padre, fuera de los deberes y las imposiciones de su apellido y posición. En el básquet podía volcar todas sus habilidades, todo su talento, podía sumergirse en el juego, en la estrategia y la sangre latiendo en sus venas y el triunfo ante una canasta lograda; en el talento de sus compañeros entrelazándose con el suyo, en la sensación de poder volar cuando la pelota se despegaba de sus dedos y se dirigía exactamente a dónde él quería.

Y sin embargo, nunca se había detenido a considerar lo diferente que podía resultar el básquet cuando lo compartía con alguien cercano. Estimaba en todo lo que valía el talento de sus compañeros y con algunos de ellos, como Midorima y Nijimura, había logrado alcanzar una comprensión casi perfecta dentro y fuera de la cancha. Pero ninguno de ellos lo conocía como Tetsuya, quien podía entender a la primera las indicaciones de Seijuurou, quien sabía cuándo intercambiar una mirada, cuándo una sonrisa. El sentido del humor seco de Tetsuya descolocaba a Midorima, lograba poner en vereda a Aomine cuando su efervescencia parecía querer sacarlo por fuera de su propia piel; su seriedad y su esfuerzo desafiaban constantemente a Murasakibara y a Haizaki. Y en esos momentos, cuando el resto lo miraba con incredulidad, incomprensión o exasperación mal contenida, Tetsuya giraba apenas la cabeza para intercambiar una mirada con él, un leve alzamiento de cejas, y Seijuurou necesitaba de todos sus esfuerzos por no dejar escapar una sonrisa socarrona a costa de sus compañeros. Existía todo un idioma propio en las miradas que intercambiaba con Tetsuya, una serie de conversaciones silenciosas ajenas a terceros, que solían enloquecer al resto y divertirlos a ellos sobremanera.

Tetsuya en el mismo equipo que él significaba que volvían a recorrer juntos el camino de vuelta a casa y ahora sus conversaciones podían girar una vez más en torno al básquet, la antigua barrera derribada; podían ahora hablar de estrategias y nuevas jugadas y hacer comentarios sobre sus compañeros. Tetsuya tenía una mirada aguda y penetrante, y era casi tan bueno como Seijuurou a la hora de percibir los puntos fuertes y débiles, y aunque él no era dado a dudar de sus propias habilidades, era agradable tener una segunda opinión en la cual confiar.

A veces, sin embargo, Seijuurou no podía regresar con Tetsuya porque lo retenían sus deberes como vice capitán, o con el Consejo Estudiantil, o Midorima insistía con tozudez en una revancha al Shogi. Tetsuya se deshacía de sus disculpas con un gesto de la mano y le decía que no se preocupara, que lo esperaría.

—Me quedaré practicando un poco con Aomine-kun.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No estás demasiado agotado tras el entrenamiento?

—Oh, ya me he acostumbrado a sentirme agotado.

—Y no ha vomitado en dos semanas —agregó Aomine en un tono más alegre del que ameritaba la mirada envenenada que le lanzó Tetsuya.

Cierto que Aomine y Tetsuya se habían vuelto inesperados compañeros de práctica mucho antes de que el segundo lograra entrar a la primera división. Una extraña combinación, dadas las disparidades de talento, de experiencia en el juego, de temperamento incluso, pero cada día que pasaba Tetsuya y Aomine parecían funcionar mejor, como dos piezas que encajaban a la perfección en un mismo engranaje.

Era una niñería, lo sabía. Residuo de casi toda una infancia como hijo único, desacostumbrado a compartir, a ceder.

Pero cuando veía las sonrisas radiantes que intercambiaban a veces Tetsuya y Aomine, el choque de sus puños, un lenguaje secreto propio que parecía empezar a formularse en sus miradas, a Seijuurou le invadía una sensación extraña, no demasiado agradable. Como si estuviera perdiendo en un juego del cual no supiera las reglas.

Una estupidez, por supuesto.

Akashi Seijuurou no perdía.

* * *

Quizá el fulgor del relámpago comenzó a despertarle, pero con toda seguridad fue el trueno el que lo arrancó de su estado de duermevela. Se incorporó en la cama, sus ojos abiertos de golpe, su mirada lanzándose hacia la puerta. Antes de que sus pies pudieran tocar el suelo, retumbó el segundo trueno y una figura pálida se materializó en el umbral, cabellos claros y piel de porcelana vueltos traslúcidos en la luz plateada e intermitente de la tormenta.

—Ven, Tetsuya —le llamó con la misma voz suave que usaba con Yukimaru cuando se asustaba, extendiendo su mano para que el chico la tomara. La experiencia le había enseñado que era mejor no hacer movimientos bruscos ni alzar la voz a pesar de los truenos. A diferencia de un caballo encabritado, Tetsuya no lo patearía, pero se encerraría en la caparazón de su propio terror hasta inducirse un ataque de pánico si no tenía cuidado.

Los dedos de Tetsuya estaban muy, muy fríos al apretarse en torno a los suyos y despacio, siempre despacio, Seijuurou lo llevó hasta su cama y lo ayudó a sentarse en ella. Ya no se encerraban en la sala de música casi insonorizada ni en armarios entre pilas de frazadas. Su padre no estaba enterado de la fobia de su hijastro, pero Seijuurou sabía muy bien lo que diría en ese caso: no podía sostenérsele la mano a Tetsuya eternamente, tarde o temprano debería aprender a afrontar solo sus propios miedos.

Por ahora, sin embargo, muy distante aún se hallaba aquel momento futuro en el cual el cuerpo de Tetsuya dejara de congelarse por el terror en las tormentas. Por ahora, Seijuurou se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en la cama frente a él y le sujetaba con fuerza las dos manos con las suyas, y hablaba con voz pausada, sus ojos nunca abandonando los suyos.

—Tetsuya, concéntrate en mi voz. ¿Me escuchas? Bien. ¿Recuerdas los ejercicios que practicamos? Necesito que los pongas en práctica ahora.

La psiquiatría no había entrado jamás en las áreas de estudio impuestas por su padre –una falencia, como llegó a descubrir– por lo que la investigación de Seijuurou con toda seguridad carecía de los marcos de referencia adecuados y la base suficiente. Pero entre los tomos sacados de la biblioteca a espaldas de su padre había encontrado los estudios de un médico sobre un método de respiración que podría dar resultado. Y de momento, al menos le daba a Tetsuya algo en que concentrarse fuera de la tormenta que había empujado el auto de su padre fuera de la carretera.

Sus dedos le dolían, tan fuerte los apretaba Tetsuya, pero no dejó que su rostro traicionara un solo rictus de dolor, y en cambio empezó a acompañar sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones, hasta que alcanzaron un ritmo acompasado, regular. Cuando sus pupilas dejaron de estar dilatadas por el pánico, cuando la presión de sus dedos dejó de ser insoportable, Seijuurou habló otra vez, sabiendo que ahora Tetsuya podría escucharlo.

—Este miedo que sientes, Tetsuya, no es diferente a cualquier otro que puedas sentir. ¿Recuerdas tu primer partido? Estabas aterrorizado, también. Pero aprendiste a lidiar con ello, ¿no es cierto? Lo enterraste dentro de ti, junto a todo lo demás, y no lo dejaste salir. Tienes que hacer lo mismo con esto.

El compás de su respiración no se alteró pero sus labios temblaron ligeramente.

—No… no se siente igual, Seijuurou.

Esta vez, fue su turno de apretar sus manos entre las suyas. Sabía lo que su padre diría en una situación así. Hablaría sobre enfrentarse a los desafíos y derribarlos. Sobre imponerse a la adversidad y triunfar, sin dejar que algo tan nimio como el miedo o la incertidumbre coartaran la capacidad de acción.

Pero su padre no se encontraba allí y el miedo, como el dolor, era una experiencia intransferible e inmensurable por lo que, aunque no acababa de comprenderlo de todo, Seijuurou guardó silencio y se limitó a sostener sus manos y respirar a su compás, hasta que el terror abandonó sus rasgos y liberó por fin sus músculos.

Al día siguiente en el colegio Tetsuya se encontraba fresco como una lechuga tras dormirse una buena siesta en clase pero Seijuurou apenas se sostenía en pie. A la hora del almuerzo, entre su hermanastro y Midorima lo arrastraron a la enfermería para que durmiera un rato y no estuviera hecho tan zombie para el entrenamiento de la tarde o Nijimura se ocuparía de hacérselos pagar a todos.

El silencio de Tetsuya en el camino de regreso a casa parecía espesar el aire.

Las palabras no solían barbotar de su boca, sino que el chico prefería elegir cada una de ellas con sumo cuidado, ordenarlas en filas formales y pronunciarlas con precisión de escalpelo. Un rasgo que había empezado a acentuarse, tal vez, desde el consejo de Seijuurou de guardarse sus emociones para capitalizar al máximo su falta de presencia. O quizá el mismo uso de la manipulación de la mirada ajena lo llevaba a permanecer callado para observar a otros.

Sin embargo, raras veces permanecía tan callado cuando se encontraba a solas con Seijuurou. Reflexionó sobre la conveniencia de decir algo, si sus palabras sonarían demasiado a consuelo hueco. Tetsuya tenía un orgullo que no convenía menospreciar, aunque no lo manifestara con arrogancia beligerante como Haizaki o lo proclamara a los cuatro vientos como Kise Ryouta.

Curiosamente, dos de los nombres en el nudo más apretado de la maraña de los pensamientos de Seijuurou, enredándose con el de Tetsuya y con su preocupación por la situación de su capitán —futuro ex capitán, para ser más precisos.

La situación familiar de Nijimura, sin embargo, se hallaba fuera del alcance hasta de alguien como Seijuurou y, de todos modos, jamás apreciaría que él se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos privados, así que su única opción era guardar su secreto.

El resto parecía una ecuación de tres cifras que no podía terminar de despejar.

Tetsuya alzó apenas las cejas.

—Seijuurou, no es necesario que lo pienses tanto. Puedes decírmelo. Creo que seré capaz de sobrellevarlo.

Por momentos, hasta Seijuurou podía olvidar que los poderes de observación de Tetsuya se aplicaban también a él. Todavía no era capaz de leerlo tan bien como Seijuurou sabía que podía leerlo a él.

Pero Tetsuya era sin duda tenaz.

—No estaba seguro de si querrías escucharlo. Sobre Kise Ryouta…

Tetsuya procuró mantener su rostro despejado, pero aún no había dominado del todo el truco. No ante Seijuurou, al menos.

—Él carece de los datos necesarios para emitir una opinión informada —Tetsuya alzó aún más las cejas y supo que debía abandonar el tono que empleaba con su padre y los profesores —. No te ha visto jugar, no sabe de lo que eres capaz. Así que no, no vas a dejar de ser su instructor por más que… bueno, patalee, le dé un berrinche o lo que sea —Frunció la nariz: Kise Ryouta ya se había mostrado con ciertas cualidades para el melodrama. Parecía más niño que Aomine por momentos —. Me temo que explicárselo no serviría de nada pero… ya pensaré en algo.

Una sonrisa inesperada tiró de las comisuras de los labios de Tetsuya.

—Seijuurou siempre lo hace.

Su expresión divertida no contradecía la certeza, la confianza en su voz, y el asentimiento de Seijuurou, más que una respuesta, fue el sello de una promesa.

* * *

—¡Kurokoooocchiiiii!

Por su físico, Kise Ryouta no debería haber tenido una voz tan aguda y estridente para reverberar en todo el gimnasio, pero le gustaba desafiar las expectativas. Como un bólido se lanzó hacia Tetsuya y lo habría arrojado al suelo si Aomine no lo hubiese atajado por el cuello de su remera roja para tirarlo hacia atrás.

—¿Qué haces, idiota? Vas a partir a Tetsu en dos.

—Aomineeecchiiii, ¿por qué tan cruel?

—Kise, ¿por qué tan idiota?

Midorima frunció la nariz, Nijimura resopló y miró al techo, Murasakibara siguió metiéndose papas fritas en la boca. Aomine y Kise discutían, pasándose a Tetsuya de mano en mano como si fuera un muñeco –un muñeco que empezaba a irritarse y en cualquier momento lanzaba una patada al tobillo de alguien.

La atmósfera de los entrenamientos cambió con la incorporación de Kise. Más aún cuando la tormentosa nube negra de Haizaki dejó de amenazar el horizonte. Kise insistía en competir con Aomine, quien seguía aplastándolo con facilidad; proclamaba a gritos su admiración por Tetsuya; preguntaba por los amuletos de Midorima o se resbalaba con la bolsa vacía de papas fritas de Murasakibara: de algún modo, nunca permanecía mucho rato en silencio o inmóvil. Seijuurou recordaba los comentarios de Nijimura cuando Tetsuya era aún la última incorporación al equipo, cuando su mera presencia en la primera división generaba polémica… y sin embargo, como contracara los de primero al menos se hablaban.

Seijuurou no encontraba inconvenientes en el cambio.

Empezaba a gestarse una energía distinta en el aire, en los pases de Tetsuya conectando las jugadas de sus compañeros, en el equipo que comenzaba a delinearse.

—La verdad, no le tenía mucha fe al mocoso cuando lo ascendieron tan rápido a la primera división —le comentó Nijimura, lejos de oídos de terceros, en el entrenamiento de la tarde —. Pero es casi un alivio después del imbécil de Haizaki, aunque lástima que nunca llegara a ganarle.

—Lo hará.

Nijimura alzó las cejas, pero a diferencia de Midorima, no lo acusó de intentar hacerse pasar por omnisciente. Su mirada resbaló de las facciones de Seijuurou y se deslizó por el resto del gimnasio, deteniéndose un momento en Tetsuya, quien intentaba encestar y le pegaba continuamente al borde del aro, para la histeria creciente de Midorima.

(Tendría que recordarle a Tetsuya lo innecesario de tales esfuerzos dado su rol en el equipo, pero la expresión actual de Midorima era algo divertida).

—Me pareció extraño que dejaras a tu hermano –hermanastro– bueh, lo que sea, ir detrás de Haizaki para convencerlo de que volviera.

La mirada de Nijimura continuaba siguiendo los movimientos de Tetsuya, con cuidado de no desviarse a su interlocutor. Seijuurou mantuvo su expresión muy neutra.

—Tetsuya no se habría sentido en paz consigo mismo si no lo hubiese intentado y, de todos modos, no iba a cambiar el resultado final.

Nijimura lo miró de reojo.

—Si tú lo dices, capitán.

Estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se sonó el cuello.

—No es como si nadie fuera a extrañarlo, ¿no?

Eso fue lo más cerca que estuvo su antiguo capitán de reconocer que sabía lo que había hecho.

Midorima, en cambio, se limitó a hacerle sentir el peso de su mirada suspicaz, pero ninguna palabra al respecto cruzó sus labios.

En cuanto a los demás, dudaba que ninguno de ellos lo hubiese pensado, menos que menos Tetsuya.

* * *

El equipo de chicos de segundo adoptó en algún momento la costumbre de ir todos juntos a por helados en palito o dulces. Seijuurou se perdió la primera ocasión por una reunión con el entrenador y Nijimura, pero le llegaron varios relatos de la gran aventura de atrapar el ladrón. Las siguientes excursiones a por dulces carecieron tal vez de ese tipo de emoción, pero a Seijuurou no le importó.

Era extraño, porque era tiempo robado a las reuniones del Consejo Estudiantil, a la biblioteca, a las sesiones de estrategias con el entrenador; robado a los deberes que le esperaban en casa, a Yukimaru, al mismo básquet. Y sin embargo, a Seijuurou no le importaba estirar esos momentos junto a sus compañeros de equipo, que podían convertirse en una aventura por encontrar un nuevo dulce de un sabor extraño que no se vendía en casi ningún lado; en una batalla campal por quién lograba sacar un peluche de la máquina cuando iban a los videojuegos; en rescatar un gatito asustado de debajo de un automóvil estacionado. Era tiempo robado, malgastado, inútil, que Seijuurou disfrutaba, en aquel rincón de sí mismo que podía darle la espalda, de vez en cuando, a todas sus responsabilidades.

No podía siempre unirse a ellos –la parte dispuesta a darle el esquinazo a sus deberes tomaba el volante muy raras veces– pero se alegraba cuando lo hacía. Solía caminar un poco más atrás del resto, en compañía de Midorima, con quien hablaba de sus clases, de Shogi o de nuevas estrategias para el próximo partido. Caminar en compañía de Tetsuya habría sido complicado: Aomine y Kise competían por quien le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y lo arrastraba hacia su órbita, y últimamente Momoi se había sumado a la competencia, tomando carrera para saltarle al chico y colgársele a la espalda. Con la costumbre de Murasakibara de revolverle el pelo, cualquiera habría creído que Tetsuya era el osito de peluche predilecto del equipo.

—A veces, no me explico lo de Kuroko —le dijo una vez Midorima, contemplando la masa compacta de cinco chicos intentando caminar por la misma vereda, a los empujones y saltos.

Seijuurou tampoco, pero no iba a reconocerlo en voz alta.

Al llegar a los videojuegos, el grupo se dispersó. Murasakibara fue derecho a la máquina expendedora de dulces; Momoi le insistía a Tetsuya para que demostrara sus habilidades en un juego en el que había que golpear con los pies unas baldosas luminosas al compás, en una extraña mímica de baile; Midorima perdía la paciencia y buena parte de su dinero tratando de sacar una rana de peluche de la máquina y Aomine se perdió en dirección a los juegos de carreras de autos, con Kise pisándole los talones. Seijuurou nunca había pasado mucho tiempo en lugares como aquél, ruidosos y de aire algo viciado con la reconcentración de preadolescentes, pero tampoco quería reconocer que no tenía experiencia con los juegos. Se alejó del grupo y de los juegos que atraían una aglomeración de chicos, y terminó sentado delante de una máquina jugando al ajedrez. El diseño de las imágenes parecía datar de los '80 y sus estrategias parecían igual de desactualizadas, pero resultó más o menos divertido para pasar el rato.

Debía estar más compenetrado en el juego de lo que había pensado, porque no se dio cuenta que alguien se le había acercado por detrás hasta que se inclinó sobre su hombro para mirar la pantalla.

—Tendría que haberme imaginado que, aún en un lugar como éste, Akashicchi encontraría algo serio para hacer.

Seijuurou se las ingenió para disimular el respingo y hacer de cuenta que sólo se estaba estirando. Era un poco vergonzoso haber dejado de sobresaltarse con Tetsuya para ser tomado por sorpresa por Kise Ryouta.

El chico se dejó caer en el asiento del juego junto al suyo, de espaldas a la pantalla. Apoyó los codos sobre la consola de controles y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus largas piernas estiradas. Una pose aprendida en una sesión de fotos probablemente, que lo hacía parecer más largo de lo habitual. Una pose estudiada para parecer lánguida y relajada, pero por debajo del flequillo sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en él, con la misma intensidad de cuando observaba una jugada para copiarla.

Seijuurou empezó una nueva partida y esperó.

Kise pareció elegir y descartar distintas maneras de continuar la conversación, hasta que se decidió por la menos enredada.

—Akashicchi, ¿por qué se fue Haizaki del equipo?

Seijuurou movió su alfil antes de contestar.

—Podrías preguntarle a él mismo sus motivos.

Kise ladeó el rostro, el flequillo ahora cubriéndole un solo ojo.

—Kurokocchi dijo que Haizaki prefería pasar su tiempo con chicas antes que en el gimnasio entrenando, y que hasta tiró sus zapatillas de básquet al incinerador.

—Entonces, debería estar todo dicho —Seijuurou lo miró de reojo —. A menos que fuera otra la pregunta que querías hacerme.

Desde que entrara al equipo, Kise se había mostrado fascinado por Aomine, fascinación extendida luego a Tetsuya; había insistido en competir constantemente con Haizaki. Había tenido algún que otro roce con Midorima y Murasakibara dada la diferencia de sus temperamentos, pero también a ellos se acercaba para hacerles preguntas. Nunca se había dirigido a Seijuurou de manera directa, y en realidad, él también había lidiado con Kise siempre por el intermedio de otras personas.

Hasta ahora.

—Akashicchi, ¿le dijiste a Haizaki que se fuera?

Nijimura había dejado caer insinuaciones; Midorima le hizo sentir el peso de sus sospechas por sus miradas. Curioso que sólo Kise se atreviera a preguntarlo sin rodeos.

Ya había descifrado la estrategia de la máquina, volvería a ganarle en cinco jugadas más, a lo sumo.

—Sí.

Kise se incorporó de golpe en el asiento, los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Por… por qué? Es decir, era un imbécil, seguro, pero… ¿no le servía al equipo igual?

—No por mucho más tiempo. Su potencial era limitado.

El chico frunció el ceño, muy lejos de su imagen habitual de alegre despreocupación.

—¿Limitado? Nunca pude ganarle siquiera una vez —murmuró entre dientes. Seijuurou se encogió de hombros mientras otra de sus piezas se movía por la pantalla.

—De momento, no, no puedes ganarle. Pero la ventaja que tiene sobre ti no durará por siempre. Se lo expliqué así a Haizaki, y le dije que sería mejor para él irse antes de que le quitaras el puesto. Escuchó mi consejo. Eso es todo.

Lo miraba ahora con sus ojos dorados muy abiertos.

—Akashicchi, ¿realmente crees que superaré a Haizaki?

—No tomo mis decisiones en base a lo que creo, sino a lo que sé —Una última jugada y jaque mate otra vez a la inteligencia artificial —. Confío en que me probarás que no me equivoqué respecto a ti, ¿verdad?

Kise se enderezó, los hombros hacia atrás, sus ojos entrecerrándose. Su aire despreocupado habitual, un mero recuerdo: en su mirada vio el brillo del tiburón al oler la sangre en el agua.

—Por supuesto que no, Akashicchi.

Seijuurou asintió y se levantó del asiento, aunque el juego le concedía otra partida como premio a su victoria.

Ciertas partidas carecía de sentido comenzarlas, cuando ya sabías que no presentarían desafío alguno.

* * *

A veces, de manera inesperada, inexplicable, volvía a sentir ese vértigo, esa sensación de ingravidez, como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera del todo. Como si viera los movimientos de un extraño, tirando de los hilos de una marioneta. Una voz ajena resonaba en los recovecos de su mente, cuestionando cada decisión, cada movimiento; el reflejo del espejo le devolvía la imagen de un rostro que no parecía del todo el suyo. Era más común que le sucediera cuando se sentía cansado, cuando las pilas de responsabilidades amenazaban con asfixiarlo, cuando el éxito no le venía tan fácil a los dedos.

(Un día, le diría a Tetsuya que siempre habían existido dos de él y que tan sólo habían intercambiado lugares. La verdad sería, tal vez, algo más compleja).

Aquella mañana la sensación de otredad parecía más fuerte que otras veces: de manera mecánica se levantó, desayunó y se preparó para el colegio, todo con movimientos coreografiados que parecían seguir las órdenes de alguien más. Tetsuya le preguntó si le pasaba algo –muy poco escapaba a sus ojos ahora– y él se encogió de hombros. Había dormido mal, dando vueltas buena parte de la noche; sentía una punzada en las sienes y un escozor en la garganta. Lo peor no lo sentía a nivel físico, sin embargo.

Kasumi-san debió notar algo en su aspecto también, porque le sugirió que se quedase en casa descansando. Seijuurou negó con la cabeza: tenía una presentación oral ese día en Historia y había quedado en repasar estrategias de juego con el entrenador. No faltaría por algo que se le pasaría tarde o temprano. Siempre se le pasaba.

Midorima también se sintió obligado a comentar sobre sus ojeras y su palidez.

—Akashi, ¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien? Sagitario se encuentra en onceavo lugar, no deberías tomar riesgos innecesarios un día como hoy.

—Gracias, Midorima, pero creo que sobreviviré un día escolar más.

De algún modo sobrellevó la práctica de la mañana, manejándose en piloto automático. Las voces de Aomine y Kise parecían retumbar en el gimnasio más que nunca; el olor de las papas fritas con ajo que engullía Murasakibara le revolvía el estómago; la pelota se le hacía más pesada de lo normal. La mirada de Tetsuya se desviaba constantemente en su dirección, haciéndole errar buena parte de sus pases y ganarse unos gritos de Nijimura, quien había dejado de ser el capitán pero todavía disfrutaba gritándole a los de segundo cuando metían la pata. Hasta Nijimura, sin embargo, se le acercó para preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

—¿Es que estoy haciendo algo mal? —preguntó Seijuurou, tratando de mantener la cortesía en su voz. Nijimura negó con la cabeza.

—No, estás haciendo las cosas bien, pero pareces menos… menos tú que de costumbre, supongo.

Seijuurou tendría que haberle contestado que era absurdo.

No se sentía absurdo. No cuando aquella mañana la voz ajena que vivía en su cabeza le martilleaba más que nunca: ¿tan flojo eres que no puedes manejar un mal día? ¿De materia tan blanda estás hecho que muestras tanta debilidad?

Terminó el entrenamiento al fin (él nunca pensaba al fin cuando terminaba el tiempo de jugar al básquet, salvo en días así ) y se dirigió hacia su aula sin inconvenientes, aunque con Midorima haciéndole de sombra, como si esperase que se cayera de un momento a otro.

Una tontería, por supuesto. Seijuurou no era tan débil como para eso.

El profesor lo llamó al frente para su exposición y Seijuurou se levantó de su asiento con la cabeza en alto y avanzó hacia el pizarrón, los hombros hacia atrás. Comenzó a hablar con voz clara, enunciando con cuidado para que sus palabras llegaran hasta el fondo del salón. Continuó hablando aun cuando empezó el zumbido en sus oídos y los colores a su alrededor comenzaron a apagarse, hasta que el negro lo engulló todo y sus rodillas dejaron de sostenerlo.

Despertó en la enfermería, los ojos de Tetsuya clavados en los suyos.

—Ya han llamado para que te vengan a buscar y no, no puedes quedarte, porque tienes anginas y es contagioso.

Seijuurou frunció el ceño pero no discutió con Tetsuya: no tenía sentido hacerlo cuando sus labios estaban apretados de ese modo. Descubrió que no estaban solos: su cama estaba rodeada por el abanico multicolor del equipo titular de Teikou.

—Akashicchi, no protestes que asustaste a Kurokocchi. Y tienes que ponerte bien pronto o el entrenador se la agarrará con nosotros.

—Bueh, al menos te pasó en Historia y no en la práctica. Una cosa es que se desmaye Tetsu y otra el capitán, no da.

Tetsuya los fulminó con la mirada a ambos, sin que ninguno se diera por aludido.

Midorima dejó caer un caballito de mar de peluche sobre sus rodillas (no necesitó preguntar) y, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos sobre la nariz con una mano, recitaba todas las indicaciones médicas, seguramente en el mismo tono que empleaba su padre.

—Puedes copiar mis apuntes mañana, si así lo deseas.

Un ofrecimiento mucho más generoso que un amuleto de la suerte, viniendo de alguien tan celoso de sus notas como Midorima. Seijuurou se lo agradeció con sinceridad, aunque para sus adentros lamentaba la pérdida de sus propios apuntes. Nunca podía estudiar tan bien con los de otra persona.

—También puedo hacerte fotocopias de los míos —sugirió Momoi, y si era la mitad de buena tomando notas en clase de lo que era evaluando las estadísticas de otros equipos, entonces quizá entre sus apuntes y los de Midorima encontrara un reemplazo adecuado. Murasakibara dejó caer un montón de dulces sobre sus rodillas, "para la presión". Cuando le señalaron que el problema eran anginas y no la falta de azúcar en sangre, rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un palito de helado. Midorima parecía querer comérselo crudo.

—¿Qué, Midochin? Cuando a mi prima la operaron de la garganta, lo único que podía comer era helado —La nota de envidia era casi palpable en su voz. Midorima negaba con la cabeza, Tetsuya se apresuró a guardar todos los dulces y el helado antes de que los confiscase la enfermera (o Midorima).

—Gracias, Murasakibara —dijo Seijuurou con una leve inclinación que le provocó un ligero mareo. Trató de disimularlo pero le ganó una mirada escrutadora de Tetsuya. Murasakibara se dio vuelta a mirar a Midorima como diciéndole ¿viste?

La enfermera terminó por echarlos a todos, hasta a Tetsuya, y Seijuurou estaba tan aburrido que no protestó cuando llegó el chófer para llevárselo. Una vez en casa, sin embargo, su situación no mejoró demasiado: después de tomarle la temperatura y darle un analgésico, Kasumi-san le forzó a guardar reposo absoluto, confiscando todos sus libros y apuntes y hasta el celular.

Para cuando regresó Tetsuya estaba tan aburrido que casi se abalanzó sobre sus apuntes, pero al parecer ya había sido aleccionado por su madre, porque se los apartó de su alcance. Si Seijuurou necesitaba pruebas de su mal estado físico, las habría tenido con la facilidad con que Tetsuya se movió más rápido que él.

—Seijuurou, tienes que descansar. Los apuntes no van a moverse de lugar.

Sintió su propia boca torcerse en una mueca que probablemente pareciera el puchero de un nene de dos años con un berrinche, pero odiaba tantoguardar cama.

Era tan aburrido y tanto desperdicio.

Tetsuya ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.

—No podemos hacer nada que te canse, así que supongo que podríamos ver una película, ¿no crees?

—Estaría bien, pero tu madre no va a dejarme levantar de la cama.

Los dos miraron en derredor: ninguno de los dormitorios de la casa tenía televisor. Akashi Masaomi ya estaba bastante en contra de la pérdida de tiempo que implicaba la televisión, nunca la habría tolerado en los cuartos de los niños bajo su techo. A Tetsuya se le iluminó el rostro.

—Enseguida regreso.

Desapareció antes de que él pudiera replicar, dejándolo solo. Y aburrido.

Y no regresó enseguida.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, Seijuurou estaba medio dormido ya, pero se incorporó enseguida. Tetsuya tomó una de las mantas y la envolvió con fuerza alrededor de sus hombros, como Seijuurou solía hacer con él en las noches de tormenta. Le rodeó el cuerpo con el brazo para guiarlo y le hubiera gustado protestar, pero realmente sentía muy débiles las rodillas como para sostenerse solo.

Al llegar a la sala de estar donde residía el televisor, descubrió en qué había ocupado Tetsuya su tiempo: había corrido las sillas para que rodearan el sofá, y en el semicírculo que formaban, construyó un fuerte de frazadas y almohadones.

—Madre no podrá objetar: es más abrigado que tu propia cama.

Seijuurou frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás seguro que sujetaste bien esas mantas? No se ve muy estable…

Tetsuya no puso los ojos en blanco, pero pareció tentado.

—Seijuurou, estoy seguro de que un fuerte de almohadas puede mantenerse en pie aunque no haya sido construido bajo tus órdenes.

Por una vez, decidió no discutir: la pila de almohadones se veía demasiado tentadora.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde mirando películas en su refugio, Seijuurou a ratos dormitando, a ratos mordisqueando algunos de los dulces de Murasakibara que Tetsuya había contrabandeado a espaldas de su madre. Empezó a quedarse dormido de verdad a la mitad de una de las tantas versiones de Godzilla, y al rato sintió el peso de la cabeza de Tetsuya sobre su hombro, hasta que lo terminó de vencer el sueño y no sintió nada más.

Hasta que el techo del refugio se cayó sobre sus cabezas, claro está.

—Ni una palabra, Seijuurou —murmuró Tetsuya, mientras su madre y una de las mucamas trataban de desenredarlos de la avalancha de mantas y almohadones.

* * *

El sábado la escuela estaría cerrada por tareas de mantenimiento así que el entrenamiento se suspendería hasta el lunes. Seijuurou pensó en cómo podría aprovechar el inesperado feriado. Una pila de libros lo esperaba, con El arte de la guerra encima de todo; un montón de registros de la empresa que su padre quería que revisara; o tal vez podría olvidarse de todo un rato y salir con Yukimaru.

Cuando vio a Tetsuya esperándole ante la puerta de su habitación, el celular en la mano y el brillo de la pantalla reflejándose en sus ojos claros, supo que no haría ninguna de esas cosas.

—Aomine-kun dice que ha encontrado una cancha de básquet libre cerca del colegio, y Momoi-san les está avisando a todos. ¿Vendrás conmigo, Seijuurou?

Quizá en otro universo Akashi Seijuurou eligiera quedarse en casa en lugar de jugar al básquet, pero no en éste.

Kise ya estaba allí, revoloteando alrededor de Aomine, quien parecía tratar de sacárselo de encima como a una polilla, y Seijuurou se preguntó quién ganaría a arrojarse al cuello de Tetsuya (fue Momoi). Midorima llegó poco después con una naranja en la mano y Murasakibara fue el último, arrastrando sus enormes pies y quejándose entre lametazos a una paleta multicolor.

—¿Tengo que jugar en un día libre? ¿Por qué?

—Puedes quedarte fuera mirando, si quieres —sugirió Seijuurou en tono calmo: conocía bien el espíritu contradictorio del chico —. Si no te resulta demasiado aburrido, eso es.

No se sorprendió cuando terminó dejándole la paleta en custodia a Momoi, quien la mantuvo bien lejos de su cara.

—Mido-chin, ¿puedo comerme tu naranja?

—Por supuesto que no. Es el amuleto de Oha Asa del día de hoy.

—Iremos a comprar algo para comer después, Murasakibara-kan, no te preocupes. Y Momoi-san trajo galletitas.

—Que no hizo ella, así que estamos a salvo.

—¡DAI—DIGO, AOMINE-KUN!

—¿Eso tenía que doler, Satsuki?

—Aomine-kun, es de muy mala educación echarle en cara a Momoi-san su falta de dotes culinarias. Ella hace su mejor esfuerzo.

—Gracias, Tetsu-kun… supongo…

—Dividámonos tres contra tres y después intercambiamos equipos —empezó Seijuurou antes de que las cosas pudieran pasar a mayores.

—¡Yo quiero estar con Kurococchi!

Seijuurou hizo una nota mental para no poner en el mismo equipo a Tetsuya, Aomine y Kise: el último se la pasaría quejándose porque Kurokocchi siempre le pasa la pelota a Aominecchi, su hermanastro se lavaría las manos diciendo que eso era cosa del capitán (aun cuando Seijuurou noestuviese actuando como capitán en ese momento) y Aomine seguramente diría algo que terminaría de sacar de sus casillas a Kise. Aunque sus dotes de observación le permitieran acoplarse al ritmo de cada chico del equipo para enviarle el mejor pase en el momento preciso, la conexión especial que existía entre Tetsuya y Aomine era imposible de negar. Cuanto más brillaba el as del equipo, tanto más fuerte parecía volverse Tetsuya en la cancha: una sombra, sí, pero intensa, poderosa, la noche más oscura que enceguecía a los enemigos y los sumía en la confusión. De creer en algunas de las revistas que leía Midorima, los fantasmas podían adquirir poder de ciertas personas con un aura de particular energía: Tetsuya nunca poseía tanta fuerza como cuando jugaba con Aomine.

Hacía mucho tiempo ya que Seijuurou había aceptado como un hecho la fuerza gravitacional que enlazaba a Tetsuya en la órbita de Aomine. Sus sentimientos al respecto eran irrelevantes cuando los resultados se mostraban tan efectivos, y ya no era un niño para ofenderse cuando tenía que compartir.

Kise, al parecer, aún tenía aquella lección por aprender.

Jugaron toda la tarde hasta que el horizonte se tiñó de matices anaranjados, las camisetas pegadas a sus cuerpos, el sudor rodándoles del flequillo, el corazón golpeando contra el pecho. Jugaron más fuerte y más duro que en un entrenamiento normal, más fuerte y duro que en los partidos de práctica, porque entre ellos no tenían que ponerse ningún freno. Allí no había alumnos de tercero que pudieran ofenderse ante un kouhai que los sobrepasara; ni contrarios demasiado mediocres para hacerles frente. El cambio constante de equipos evitaba la complacencia, y hasta Murasakibara terminó demostrando lo que en él pasaba por entusiasmo.

Acabaron tirados de espaldas contra el suelo, jadeando, salvo Midorima, quien se sentó muy tieso contra la alambrada; y Momoi, siempre eficiente, empezó a alcanzarles bebidas energéticas (cuando el primero en recibir la suya fue Tetsuya, todos se abstuvieron de hacer comentarios).

—Ahhh, es mucho más divertido jugar así. Aunque Kise siga sin ser capaz de pasarme, es un poco mejor que los inútiles contra los que jugué últimamente.

—Aominecchiiiiii…

—Sería divertido si pudiéramos hacerlo más seguido, ¿no creen? —dijo Momoi, quien en ese momento sacaba de su bolso un pesado fajo de papeles, con toda seguridad los datos de los equipos rivales que él le había pedido meros días atrás. Momoi era en verdad muy eficiente, y no era un cumplido menor viniendo de un Akashi —. ¿Qué piensas, Tetsu-kun?

—Tetsu todavía debe estar ocupado en que le vuelva el aire a los pulmones. Eh, Tetsu, ¿aún vives?

Aomine le revolvió el pelo y Tetsuya dejó caer la mano que le cubría los ojos para mirarlo.

—Creo que sí —respondió, serio como siempre, y Aomine se rio, también como siempre. Los ojos azul celeste resbalaron de la sonrisa de Aomine y se deslizaron por el grupo desperdigado a su alrededor —. Creo, Momoi-san, que me gustaría poder hacer esto siempre.

La piel de la chica se tiñó del color de sus cabellos, pero la mirada de Tetsuya sólo se posó un momento en ella, para seguir su recorrido y detenerse en la de Seijuurou. Los ojos celestes relampagueaban, por una vez con toda la luz robada a las sombras, y el más vago gesto de una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios. Tetsuya aún no sabía convertir su rostro en piedra ante él (tal vez no lo intentaba, no de veras) y, la mayoría de las veces, Seijuurou tampoco se esforzaba en hacerlo.

—Creo que a mí también me gustaría.

Esta vez, la sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tetsuya de modo que pudiera verla todo el mundo.

* * *

Una de las piezas del engranaje perfecto de Teiko empezaba a desajustarse, amenazando con desarmar toda la estructura, y la solución del entrenador principal era un mero parche en la grieta.

Pero la sonrisa, todavía sorprendida, de Tetsuya tras ganar su primer torneo pareció iluminar el gimnasio, por una vez muy distante de la sombra que estaba destinado a ser; y por un instante, Seijuurou se permitió creer que aquel sentimiento de triunfo, cálido, sencillo, casi infantil, permanecería con ellos por siempre.

Un pensamiento muy ingenuo, por cierto. Su padre habría sido el primero en señalárselo.

* * *

Los meses siguientes fueron un caleidoscopio construido a partir de fragmentos de cristales rotos, donde las imágenes jamás acababan de cobrar forma. La sonrisa convertida en perenne apatía de Aomine, la impertinencia cada vez más pronunciada de Murasakibara, la inquietud de Midorima, la preocupación constante de Momoi.

Y Tetsuya, cuya mirada seguía la sombra de Aomine con creciente e indisimulable desesperación: una desesperación muda, porque Seijuurou estaba seguro de que los dos no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra desde el último torneo.

Una tela delgada, entretejida de finísimos hilos, tironeada en todas direcciones a la vez por dedos inmisericordes. Así se sentía Seijuurou, cuando las obligaciones parecían apilarse unas sobre otras, cuando no encontraba la solución para reparar las grietas que resquebrajaban a toda la estructura, cuando su único respiro se convertía en su asfixia.

A veces parecía tan, tan sencilla la idea de soltar el volante y dejárselo al dueño de la voz que nunca dejaba de martillar en su cabeza: tienes que ser el mejor, sólo quienes consiguen la victoria escriben la historia, tienes que ser el mejor o serás borrado de ella.

La voz de Kasumi-san había dejado de ser capaz de penetrar la niebla que turbaba sus pensamientos; rechazó las invitaciones de Tetsuya de mirar películas o leer manga hasta que cesaron por completo; hundiéndose cada vez en sus libros, en los registros de la empresa, en el laberinto de su propia mente.

El caleidoscopio acabó por romperse, fragmentos de cristales cortantes como dagas saltando en todas direcciones.

¿Quién eres? Los ojos desorbitados de Tetsuya, su expresión desencajada: el miedo, la incredulidad y tal vez cierto horror grabando las sombras en sus rasgos.

Era Akashi Seijuurou, por supuesto: tan sólo no el Akashi Seijuurou que Tetsuya había conocido.

* * *

Un golpe seco, horrendo, resonó por todo el gimnasio cuando la cabeza de Tetsuya impactó contra el suelo.

Más tarde, sería incapaz de explicárselo. Un momento, se encontraba en la mitad de la cancha; al siguiente, había caído de rodillas junto a Tetsuya, sin ninguna noción de haberse movido en absoluto. Una red de gélidos hilos le atenazaba la garganta y parecía anudársele también bajo la piel en cada uno de sus miembros.

(Miedo, por supuesto. Pero los Akashi no acusaban esa clase de debilidades).

El miedo se disolvió en furia contra el imbécil que se había atrevido a golpear a Tetsuya. Su furia era tan gélida como su miedo, sin embargo, y su tono no tembló cuando le anunció, con pétrea calma, que se lo harían pagar.

Ninguna victoria de Teiko hasta el momento fue tan brutal e inmisericorde como aquella.

Un resabio de aquella furia volvió a surgir en sus venas ante el descaro de aquel chico, haciéndole preguntas absurdas.

¿Te gusta siquiera el básquet?

Consuelo de los débiles, cursilerías huecas para complacer a los derrotados: Seijuurou no tenía paciencia para ello. Que fuera el amigo de la infancia de Tetsuya no excusaba su mediocridad.

Cuando escuchó la propuesta de Ryouta, descartó la desaprobación en el tono de Shintarou y sonrió.

¿Y por qué no? Podría hasta resultar divertido.

* * *

Tanto Momoi como Ryouta lo atosigaron a preguntas, manifestando su preocupación tanto por la ausencia de Tetsuya a la escuela como por su negativa a responder llamadas o mensajes. Seijuurou les explicó que Tetsuya había decidido visitar a su abuela por un tiempo, ya que la salud de la anciana se encontraba cada vez más endeble. Seguramente les regresaría las llamadas cuando tuviera el deseo de hacerlo. Cortó con una mirada gélida cualquier intento por continuar con el interrogatorio, y hasta Ryouta fue lo bastante perceptivo para no insistir.

Ni Daiki, ni Atsushi ni Shintarou se acercaron a preguntarle nada.

Kasumi-san jamás formuló la pregunta con palabras, pero su mirada era un peso que debía sacudirse de los hombros. Era posible, aunque no probable, que Tetsuya ya le hubiera contado la historia.

Carecía de toda relevancia.

Después de su conversación el día de la graduación, cuando Tetsuya dejó claro que no iba a rendirse a pesar de todo, su hermanastro se volvió un especialista en fundirse con las sombras y los silencios de la casa, y su camino dejó de cruzarse en absoluto con el suyo.

Recién el día en que se marchaba a Kioto, Tetsuya se dignó a permanecer en la misma habitación que él el tiempo suficiente para desearle buen viaje, en un tono educado, monocorde, su rostro de fina y fría porcelana, sus ojos convertidos en glaciar.

Seijuurou le respondió con la misma cortesía que dirigiría a un perfecto desconocido y salió por la puerta sin echar una última mirada atrás.

Tetsuya no había estado allí en el gimnasio para sellar el juramento junto al resto de la Generación de los Milagros, pero Seijuurou no dudaba en que encontraría la manera de unirse a la batalla, bajo sus propios términos.

Y en el campo de batalla, todos ellos eran sus enemigos.

Sin excepciones.


	3. Tercera parte

**Tercera parte**

Llovía, las gotas golpeando con un repiqueteo rítmico en los cristales; el cielo gris plomizo oscureciéndose fuera. Aquel rincón de la biblioteca se encontraba desierto, acorde a sus preferencias.

Como capitán del equipo de básquet y presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, con la consecuente (aunque siempre extraña) popularidad que su posición acarreaba, eran raros y valiosos los momentos que podía conservar sólo para sí. Aun en su dormitorio carecía de absoluta privacidad: ni siquiera un prodigio como él podía conseguir una habitación individual como novato en Rakuzan.

Aquel rincón de la biblioteca fue pronto reconocido como su pequeño reino particular y hasta los alumnos mayores le hacían lugar cuando lo veían llegar. Ni siquiera Reo o Kotarou se atrevían a molestarlo allí.

(En cuanto a Eikichi, era bastante dudoso que alguna vez hubiese puesto los pies por aquellos lares).

Un pesado tomo de Historia sobre sus rodillas. La Segunda Guerra Mundial: tema espinoso si los había. Y sin embargo, cada palabra que leía confirmaba el lema inculcado por su padre. La victoria era absoluta y sólo los vencedores escribían la historia, sólo ellos podían declararse dueños de la verdad y la razón.

En suma: no importaba cuántos civiles incineraras, siempre y cuando acabases del lado de los vencedores y pudieras declarar, sin ningún atisbo de incertidumbre, que era lo necesario.

La lluvia golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza contra los cristales, rompiendo con su ritmo sosegado; el ulular del viento atravesaba las ventanas cerradas. Seijuurou, inmerso en su lectura, permaneció ajeno a todo hasta que el primer trueno rasgó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Sus dedos apretaron las tapas del libro, sus músculos súbitamente en tensión.

El celular, terminantemente prohibido en la biblioteca, había quedado varado en su habitación, en el extremo opuesto del edificio.

Podría haberse levantado para ir a buscarlo. Podría haber llamado a un número que no había marcado en meses; podría haber esperado, el tono de llamada de contrapunto a los truenos retumbando afuera; podría haber vuelto a escuchar una voz acallada hacía mucho tiempo; podría haber intentado ofrecer palabras de calma en un tono mesurado.

Permaneció en su butaca, los ojos fijos en el libro, hasta que el bibliotecario, en tono amable pero categórico, lo invitó a retirarse.

* * *

Tras la victoria en el Torneo Intercolegial, el entrenador anunció que los entrenamientos del equipo de Rakuzan se doblarían. Hubo algunas miradas de desasosiego y murmuraciones por lo bajo, prontamente acalladas tras un leve alzamiento de cejas por parte del capitán.

A la primera división le quedó muy claro durante el Intercolegial lo que su capitán esperaba de ella, y ninguno de sus jugadores estaba dispuesto a caer por debajo de sus expectativas.

No eran suicidas.

A diferencia del Intercolegial, durante el cual los tres Reyes sin Corona raras veces jugaron juntos a la vez en el mismo partido, y el propio Seijuurou no lo hizo en ningún momento, la Copa de Invierno plantearía otro tipo de desafío. Los jugadores promedio de la primera división no estarían a la altura, así que Seijuurou decidió dedicar su atención al que sería el equipo titular en el próximo torneo. Eikichi y Kotarou por lo general tenían energía de sobra para gastar, sobre todo si el primero se había dado un atracón de carne: no recibió queja alguna de su parte por el entrenamiento extra. Reo frunció la nariz, con seguridad más por melodrama que porque realmente se opusiera. A pesar de todos sus aires de prima donna, trabajaba más duro que nadie en el equipo. Eso no le impidió decir, con cierto retintín:

—Sei-chan, no sé si te percataste de ello en medio de la entrega de medallas y demás, pero ganamos el Intercolegial. Y lo ganamos fácil.

(Reo, como el estereotipo de treceañera que le gustaba interpretar, tendía a los apodos ñoños y a remarcar una de cada tres palabras).

Kotarou contuvo la respiración con una exclamación ahogada (hasta cuando intentaba mantener silencio era ruidoso), y Eikichi se tragó un eructo, los ojos de ambos muy abiertos. Reo logró sostenerle la mirada sin retroceder cuando Seijuurou se volvió para clavar sus ojos en él.

(Aunque no pudo evitar tragar saliva).

Seijuurou habló, como siempre, con voz pausada, en tono suave. La verdadera autoridad no requería alzar la voz.

—La Copa de Invierno no tendrá nada que ver con el Intercolegial. Allí la mayoría de nuestros enemigos fueron barridos del tablero antes de que pudiéramos enfrentarnos a ellos, y Daiki fue relegado al banco.

—¿Por eso le pediste al gigante que no jugara contra nosotros?

—Atsushi nunca ha podido ganarme y lo sabe. No existió un desafío para Rakuzan en ningún momento.

—No consideras a ningún equipo en que no esté uno de tus ex compañeros un desafío, ¿verdad?

—¿Acaso tú sí?

En los rostros de los tres se dibujó una expresión tormentosa, el recuerdo de sus derrotas contra Teikou aún reciente, aún supurante. Fue respuesta suficiente.

—Gracias a la categoría especial de este año, será la primera y la última vez que los seis equipos se enfrentarán en la Copa de Invierno. Nuestra victoria debe ser absoluta, cualquier error o desliz será imperdonable.

—…¿los seis? —murmuró Kotarou a Eikichi, quien se encogió de hombros. Reo puso los ojos en blanco y amagó con darle un codazo antes de pensárselo mejor.

—El sexto es el equipo de tu chico fantasma, por supuesto.

La voz monocorde de Chihiro tenía, tal vez, un leve tinte sardónico. Los otros tres dieron un respingo: al parecer habían olvidado que el chico de tercero estaba allí, recargado contra una columna, desde el inicio de la reunión. Tendía a sucederles a menudo.

Seijuurou lo consideraba prometedor.

Era probable que Chihiro lo considerase de otra forma.

Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos, más opacos que nunca.

—¿Realmente crees que vaya a lograrlo? Digo, Touou lo aplastó de manera bastante fea la última vez, si mal no recuerdo.

Seijuurou sonrió, y los tres Reyes sin Corona dieron un paso atrás sin vergüenza alguna.

—Tengo la certeza de que, llegado el momento, Tetsuya entrará al campo de batalla como todos los demás. Y mis certezas son absolutas.

Ninguno iba a rebatir eso.

—Con toda seguridad, Chihiro, tendrás tu oportunidad para medir tus fuerzas contra el modelo original.

El chico entrecerró los ojos, sus cejas dos líneas paralelas sobre su frente, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—No estoy aquí para lidiar con tus problemas personales y convertirme en tu pececito dorado de repuesto.

Seijuurou, en verdad, no comprendió la referencia de Chihiro, probablemente sacada de alguna de las novelas ligeras que leía, pero el significado entre líneas era fácil de captar. Ignoró la exclamación ahogada de Reo y avanzó un par de pasos hasta encontrarse en la esfera del espacio personal de Chihiro. Por lo general, acortar la distancia era una ventaja intimidatoria para el más alto: no así cuando involucraba a Seijuurou.

—No, tu función no es convertirte en el reemplazo del modelo antiguo. Tu función es sobrepasarlo. Y para lograrlo, tendrás que entrenar más que nadie.

Chihiro apretó los labios.

—Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que tenga que hacer para jugar en la cancha y ganar, lo sabes. Pero no voy a ponerme en el lugar de nadie más sólo porque extrañas tu casa o algo por el estilo, ¿está claro? No me voy a sacrificar por el equipo: si puedo hacer el tanto yo, entonces no voy a pasar la pelota, ya te lo dije.

—Y lo dejaste muy claro, además —remarcó Seijuurou, en un tono que hizo que el chico de tercero cerrara la boca y apretara sus labios aún más, si cabe —. Soy consciente de lo diferente que eres a Tetsuya, y esas mismas diferencias son las que te llevarán a superarlo. Ahora, sin embargo, mejor será que empieces a practicar cuanto antes, ¿no te parece?

No era una sugerencia, y ninguno de ellos lo tomó como tal.

En el entrenamiento Seijuurou hizo que Chihiro se concentrara en coordinar sus pases con los otros tres aunque, fiel a su palabra, no dudaba de lanzar al aro si tenía la oportunidad. Seijuurou no tenía nada que objetar, mientras cumpliera su función principal. De cuando en cuando, alguno de los otros tres no podía disimular la sorpresa cuando recibía un pase que parecía haber seguido una trayectoria imposible, la pelota materializándose de la nada misma. Un recuerdo flotaba en las aguas pantanosas de su memoria, en aquel rincón de su mente cerrado bajo siete llaves, donde yacía, relegado, aquella otra parte de su persona, hacía mucho ya descartada. Un recuerdo de miradas extrañadas, exclamaciones de sorpresa, una leve sonrisa satisfecha esbozándose, apenas, en un rostro de porcelana. Un recuerdo fútil, perteneciente a otra persona, al chico que nunca volvería a ser, a todo aquello que debía hacer a un lado de una vez por todas.

Había un fantasma en aquel gimnasio y no era Mayuzumi Chihiro.

* * *

Una importante reunión de accionistas se llevaría a cabo en las oficinas centrales del conglomerado Akashi, y su padre se mostró casi impresionado cuando Seijuurou manifestó su deseo de asistir.

—¿Y el colegio?

—Hablaré con los profesores para aclararles la situación, pero una inasistencia no perjudicará en absoluto mi promedio.

Su padre no tenía razón alguna para dudar de su palabra, y Seijuurou tomó el tren bala hacia Tokio, cargado con libros que no precisaba leer.

La asistencia a este tipo de reuniones era vital para su preparación como sucesor de su padre, bastante más de lo que vería en clase en un día.

La reunión también coincidía, con diferencia de unas escasas horas, con los partidos que definirían los equipos que irían a las Nacionales en representación de Tokio.

Shuutoku dejó fuera del tablero a los antiguos Reyes del Oeste, con un cómodo resultado de 112 a 81. Seijuurou no habría esperado otra cosa. En la otra cancha la situación resultó más compleja, pero los números 76-70 declararon la victoria en favor de Seirin. Los ojos de Seijuurou siguieron mucho más de cerca aquel partido. Vio los hilos de la telaraña tejiéndose alrededor de los talones y las muñecas de los jugadores de Seirin sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, los vio uno a uno caer en la trampa, enceguecidos como estaban por la furia, la frustración. Cada golpe y codazo enmascaraba el movimiento de las fichas en el tablero, y para cuando se percataron era demasiado tarde.

O lo habría sido, de tratarse de cualquier equipo que no contase con Tetsuya.

Nunca logró despertar en su hermanastro más que un interés pasajero en el Shogi o el ajedrez. Tetsuya poseía cierta habilidad estratégica, pero nunca pareció saber –o querer– aplicarla a aquel tipo de juegos. Después de todo, sólo existía un juego en el mundo capaz de fascinarlo, con la exclusión de cualquier otro. Cuando el tablero del juego era de parquet, entonces se desplegaban todas las habilidades de Tetsuya. Y la gente solía olvidar con demasiada facilidad que, por todo lo que desviaba de sí mismo las miradas, su principal talento consistía en mirar a los demás y ver.

Tetsuya nunca se interesó por el Shogi o el ajedrez pero, de haberlo hecho, habría sido una competencia más cercana a pisarle los talones que Shintarou.

Con cada pase imposible, inesperado (inesperado la palabra clave, a juzgar por las caras de sus propios compañeros), Seijuurou vio cómo Tetsuya deshacía cada uno de los hilos de la telaraña, para desconcierto de quien la tejiera. Habría sonreído, tal vez, ante una estrategia impecablemente ejecutada –pero reconoció algo en el rictus del capitán de Kirisaki Daiichi, algo que tejió su propia telaraña helada en sus venas. Había visto esa expresión dibujada en otros rasgos: aquella misma frustración, aquella misma furia a punto de desbordar, aquel mismo brillo peligroso en las pupilas. Había olvidado el nombre, sí, mas no el rostro, de ese par de mellizos –sobre todo de aquel que alzó los brazos para clavarle un codo en la sien a Tetsuya.

Con una horripilante impresión de déjà vu, vio al capitán alzar la pelota con los dos brazos en alto y luego, bajarlos súbitamente en diagonal, justo en dirección al rostro de Tetsuya.

Pero lo que Tetsuya carecía de reflejos lo había ganado en experiencia y esquivó el codazo, aunque por poco.

Seijuurou salió del estadio mientras Seirin continuaba celebrando en la cancha, pero no se marchó demasiado lejos.

Logró ubicarse en un lugar estratégico para esquivar las miradas de terceros, en particular las de Shuutoku y Seirin. Ya se enfrentaría a ellos a su debido momento. Esperó, con calma, porque no tendría sentido alguno ofuscarse y errar todos los tiros como el capitán de Seirin. El equipo de Kirisaki Daiichi no tardó en abandonar los vestuarios: no tenían, después de todo, un entrenador que pudiera reprenderlos o señalarles sus errores, ¿y qué más le quedaba a su capitán salvo mascullar maldiciones?

La gente que optaba por maldecir al destino o a otros por los fallos en sus propios planes le merecía el más absoluto desprecio.

—Hanamiya Makoto, ¿verdad?

El muchacho se sobresaltó, aunque la voz de Seijuurou apenas se elevó por encima de un susurro. Tal vez porque, a sus ojos, Seijuurou parecía haberse materializado de las sombras del corredor.

(Tal vez tuviera un cierto gusto por las entradas melodramáticas. Cumplían su propósito).

Le llevó un momento considerable borrar el desconcierto de sus rasgos para reemplazarlo con la máscara de desdén habitual.

—Pero si es el mismísimo Akashi Seijuurou, el antiguo capitán de la Generación de los Milagros y ahora capitán del mismísimo Emperador de toda la creación o lo que sea —Se pasó la lengua por los labios —. Me siento honrado de que tan encumbrada personalidad conozca mi nombre.

—Oh, conozco los nombres de todos los Reyes sin Corona. Después de todo, son los únicos que casi fueron una competencia para Teikou.

Un rictus torció su boca, el cual intentó disimular con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—No estamos más en la escuela media, niñito prodigio. Quizá deberías andar con algo más de cuidado.

El tipo de pelo engominado, aquel que había actuado como su segundo al mando durante el partido, avanzó un par de pasos en silencio, tan sólo para poder mirarlo desde arriba. Con su altura y su mirada torva, no precisaba nada más para resultar intimidante.

A alguien como Seijuurou, quien compartió equipo con Atsushi y era más bajo que casi todos los jugadores que conocía, la maniobra más que intimidarle, le producía algo de vergüenza ajena.

—He visto tu mejor juego en acción —respondió, sin ceder un solo paso de terreno —y aunque interesante de ver, a modo educacional, no hay nada en tu estrategia que pueda considerar digno de temer. Repugnante, tal vez. ¿Temible? Tienes que hacer algo que Tetsuya no pueda desbaratar en meros minutos para impresionarme, y no creo que poseas lo que hace falta.

Los ojos grises relampaguearon debajo del flequillo oscuro y casi, casi podía percibirse un leve tinte rosado extendiéndose por las mejillas cenicientas.

—Mocoso, puedes creerte el emperador del puto universo, pero cuando acabo con ellos, todos los niños prodigio no son más que chatarra, no importa qué tan genial pienses que eres. Si me vas a venir a echar un sermón—

Seijuurou empezó a aburrirse. Sabía cómo concluiría aquella conversación.

Alzó una mano para interrumpirlo y, algo sorprendido, Hanamiya lo hizo.

—Me malinterpretas. No es una cuestión de moral o de juego limpio o ninguna de las cosas que pudo haberte echado en cara Tetsuya. Mi desprecio es de una naturaleza muy diferente.

Esta parte siempre era un poco más compleja sin una pelota en la mano, sin el ritmo acelerado del juego. Sin embargo, no era su primera vez. Hizo un amague a dar un paso adelante, luego atrás, cambiando el centro de gravedad de su cuerpo. La atención natural de Hanamiya a los movimientos ajenos fue su propia perdición: sin notarlo, su cuerpo empezó a moverse en consonancia.

Un paso más, y Seijuurou pasó caminando por entre el capitán y su compañero de pelo engominado, dejándolos a ambos caer al piso con una expresión de desconcierto, reflejada en las caras del resto del equipo, demasiado estupefactos para hacer otra cosa que dejarle pasar.

—Es tu mediocridad, más bien, lo que me ofende.

—¿Qué mierda…?

—Podría enumerar todas las maneras en que podría desbaratar tu tela de araña sin dificultad —continuó Seijuurou, sin mirar atrás, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo —. Pero dudo mucho que alguna vez lleguen a las Nacionales, por lo que no vale la pena.

Regresó a Kioto en el último tren, la sangre aún latiéndole en las sienes, una furia sorda pulsándole en las venas y una sentencia de la voz que había tratado acallar todos aquellos meses: nunca sabrás la suerte que tienes de que Tetsuya te haya esquivado.

* * *

En los ojos de Tetsuya relampagueó una emoción que nunca antes habría imaginado dirigida hacia él: miedo.

Pero, ¿acaso qué esperaba? Seijuurou estaba seguro que Kagami Taiga tendría los reflejos necesarios para esquivar el filo de la tijera.

Y si no los tenía, ¿para qué debía Tetsuya seguir perdiendo el tiempo con él?

* * *

¿Quién eres?

Mayuzumi Chihiro no era Tetsuya y le había demostrado ya que nunca se le acercaría siquiera. Pero sus palabras encontraron eco en un recuerdo, en un gimnasio, tantos meses atrás, y unos ojos azul celeste reflejando una emoción parecida al espanto.

Qué pregunta absurda: ¿quién iba a ser, sino Akashi Seijuurou?

Pero el chico que se puso de pie no era exactamente el mismo que se dejara caer sobre el banco, derrotado, unos momentos atrás. Sus compañeros de equipo intercambiaron miradas, algo asustadas; el entrenador parecía desconcertado.

Sólo en los ojos de Tetsuya brilló el reconocimiento y, quizá, el alivio.

—Has vuelto, Seijuurou.

En su voz, una nota de maravilla, como si acabara de presenciar un milagro.

Pero si siempre has sido tú, Tetsuya, el que hacía surgir milagros de sus dedos pensó, mientras sonaba el silbato que indicaba el reinicio del juego.

Era el momento decisivo de su enfrentamiento, y Seijuurou sintió una extraña euforia burbujeándole en la sangre: otra vez era él, en control de su cuerpo, de su destino, y allí frente a él, impulsándolo a seguir hacia adelante, estaba Tetsuya. Como tenía que ser.

Como tendría que haber sido siempre.

* * *

Una vez le dijo a Shintarou—

—a Midorima—

—que no conocía la derrota. Recordaba la reacción del chico: la mirada de ojos entornados tras los anteojos, la arruga en su frente, como si creyera que Seijuurou se estaba burlando de él. Como si se estuviera jactando para provocarle. Nada más lejos de su intención: para él, sólo se trataba de un hecho irrefutable. Jamás había perdido, jamás había fracasado en nada que se propusiera. El segundo lugar le era desconocido.

A los catorce años (y a los quince) todas las evidencias parecían indicar que sería un hecho no sólo irrefutable, sino también irreversible. Aun así, Midorima le prometió que él le enseñaría lo que significaba la derrota, que un día sería él quien lo vencería: en Shogi, en básquet, en sus estudios, en algo.

Como tantas otras promesas, de ella sólo sobrevivieron palabras vacías.

Akashi Seijuurou era absoluto porque era invencible. Si las circunstancias se volvían desfavorables para la victoria, entonces descartaría todo aquello que se interpusiera en su camino, incluido a sí mismo, y vencería.

La historia la escribían los vencedores. La historia, también, contaba innumerables ejemplos de verdades absolutas e irrefutables vueltas añicos, ¿y no acababan los imperios más poderosos envueltos en cenizas?

Y extrañamente apropiado, también, que fuera Tetsuya el artífice de su derrota.

Tetsuya siempre había la excepción, quien creía en volver tangible lo imposible, quien siempre había superado todas las expectativas de Seijuurou.

Sentía una extraña pesadez en sus brazos y piernas, un zumbido en los oídos, una sensación de papel de lija en la garganta, una neblina enturbiando su mirada.

Así que, ¿esto era la derrota? ¿Éste era el gusto amargo del arrepentimiento?

Su mano se sintió de plomo cuando la levantó para ofrecérsela a Tetsuya. Rogó porque su voz no flaqueara, porque sus dedos no temblaran.

Tetsuya se lo quedó mirando, sus ojos resplandecientes de lágrimas que caían por su rostro, y por un momento, Seijuurou sintió miedo. Miedo a que Tetsuya le pagara con la misma moneda y se negara a estrecharle la mano como él hizo con Midorima; miedo a que le volviera el rostro y esta vez sí, saliera de una vez por todas de su vida.

¿No se lo merecería, acaso? De todas las personas a las que había lastimado, a ninguna había desgarrado como a Tetsuya, a ninguna había envenenado hasta sofocar el brillo en su mirada.

A nadie le dio tantas razones para rechazarle.

Los dedos de Tetsuya se cerraron alrededor de los suyos, porque Kuroko Tetsuya nunca dejaría de desafiar todas las expectativas.

Juguemos juntos otra vez. Y otra, y otra… cuantas veces quieras…

Y una vez más Tetsuya arrojó todas sus expectativas por la ventana: Seijuurou sintió un tirón en su mano, trastabilló y cayó hacia adelante.

—¿Qué carajo…?

Ése tenía que haber sido Eikichi, pensó Seijuurou al tiempo que impactaba contra el cuerpo de Tetsuya, quien le soltó la mano para rodearle el cuerpo con los brazos. Escuchó una exclamación ahogada, un chillido agudo inarticulado –Koutarou y Reo, seguramente– y después, la voz de Tetsuya en su oído:

—Has vuelto. Realmente has vuelto.

Sintió el calor húmedo sobre su hombro, donde Tetsuya hundía su rostro; más allá de él, veía a Seirin, algunos de ellos aún gritando y dando saltos, unos pocos mirando en su dirección, para apartar rápidamente la vista.

Ninguno parecía realmente sorprendido, aunque Kagami Taiga parecía querer horadarle la frente con la mirada.

Probablemente se lo había ganado.

Tetsuya temblaba, tal vez por las lágrimas, tal vez por el agotamiento, por la bajada de la adrenalina.

O tal vez porque Seijuurou no fue el único que sintió el terror a perderlo para siempre.

Allí, bajo los reflectores, bajo los flashes de las cámaras, en el medio del estadio donde tomó lugar la primera derrota de su vida, Seijuurou rodeó el cuerpo de Tetsuya con sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza, como si hubiera una tormenta estallando afuera y aquel fuera el último lugar seguro.

Si Tetsuya sintió también el calor húmedo de las lágrimas sobre su hombro, nunca se lo diría a nadie.

* * *

Si su espacio de almacenamiento hubiese tenido una cualidad física, el celular de Seijuurou habría estado a punto de estallar. Mensajes de Reo, quien parecía sentirse en la obligación de relatarle minuto a minuto todo lo que sucedía en el entrenamiento que se estaba perdiendo, con emojis y muchos signos de exclamación que imitaban bastante bien las expresiones de Eikichi y Koutarou. Mensajes de Kasumi-san con recomendaciones para el viaje y para recordarle que le avisara al llegar a Tokio, como si fuera la primera vez que tomaba aquel tren. Mensajes cruzados de todo su antiguo equipo de Teikou, con planes y sugerencias y fotos de cafés especializados en milkshakes de vainilla y quejas por el spammeo. Hasta algunos mensajes demasiado bien tipeados para provenir de Murasakibara, firmados por Himuro Tatsuya, todos referidos a dulces o comida, con alguna queja intercalada por tener que hacer semejante viaje para seguir jugando al básquet en un día libre.

Casi una docena de mensajes de Kagami Taiga, los primeros con su berrinche porque la Generación de los Milagros se robó el cumpleaños de Kuroko, después con pedidos de mantener entretenido al susodicho hasta que Seirin pudiera terminar de organizarle una fiesta sorpresa y más tarde con exigencias del tipo no se pasen de las 6PM! Seijuurou estaba muy, muy tentado de seguir la sugerencia de Aomine y dejar que Momoi o Kise lidiaran con él directamente. Con algo de suerte, le sangrarían demasiado los tímpanos como para seguir molestándoles.

De Tetsuya, un único mensaje, para que le avisara de su llegada para ir a buscarlo a la estación y desearle un viaje tranquilo.

Sus buenos deseos cayeron un poco en saco roto, con el tintineo constante de su celular (Reo le había cambiado el tono de llamada a una estridente canción k-pop. Reo lo pagaría corriendo alrededor de la cancha hasta que se le cayeran las piernas). Y también con la pequeña anciana sentada a su lado, quien con amabilidad férrea insistió en que Seijuurou le ayudara a desmadejar lana. Con los buenos modales demasiado atornillados en su cabeza desde edad temprana como para desairar a una persona mayor, Seijuurou hizo a un lado su libro y se sentó obediente con las manos en alto para que la señora pasara la lana entre sus dedos, mientras le narraba toda su historia de vida y él asentía a intervalos adecuados. Cada tanto tenía que disculparse para intentar atender su celular como podía con sus manos enredadas en lana, porque el intercambio de mensajes seguía imperturbable, a pesar de las amenazas de Aomine de arrojar su propio teléfono por la ventana si Momoi o Kise volvían a llamarlo.

Conociendo a Tetsuya, era más bien obvio cómo iban a terminar celebrando su cumpleaños, sin importar los planes de Momoi y Kise, pero ningún intento de persuasión lógica funcionaría a esas alturas.

—Mis amigos y yo estamos organizando un cumpleaños —le explicó a Saibara-san la quinta vez que tuvo que interrumpirla para atender un mensaje, esta vez de Midorima para informarles de la carta astral de Tetsuya —. Hace algún tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, así que están todos un poco… emocionados, por así decirlo.

Saibara-san asintió con benevolencia, volviendo a acomodar su lana.

—Es agradable que aún en estos tiempos los chicos de tu edad se esfuercen en celebrar cuando se reúnen. Deberías aprovecharlo al máximo, antes de que te llegue el reuma como a mí.

No supo muy bien qué responder a eso así que asintió, y otro mensaje de Kagami Taiga, esta vez para remarcarles que tampoco agotaran a Tetsuya, que no quería llevarlo a la rastra a su propia fiesta porque se había desmayado.

La respuesta de Aomine no habría sido apta para leérsela a Saibara-san.

La lana fue desmadejada, el tren llegó a Tokio y Seijuurou ayudó a Saibara-san a juntar sus cosas y descender del vagón.

—Gracias, Akashi-kun. Eres un sol.

(Podía imaginarse demasiado bien las caras de sus compañeros de equipo, del viejo y del actual, si escucharan a alguien llamarlo un sol).

—Y este joven de aquí debe ser tu amigo —observó, con más calma que la mayoría de la gente cuando Kuroko Tetsuya se materializaba de súbito ante sus narices.

Tetsuya estaba tan cubierto de capas de ropa que apenas se distinguían un par de mechones azul pálido escapándose de su gorro de lana, sus ojos y un poco de su nariz, roja allí donde no la cubría la bufanda de lana. El resto de su cuerpo era una masa informe de abrigos superpuestos y, alrededor de sus pies, luciendo un chaleco de lana azul, trotaba Nigou para mantenerse en calor.

—Saibara-san, éste es mi hermano, Tetsuya. Tetsuya, ella es Saibara-san, viajó junto a mí desde Kioto.

Con cierto esfuerzo para moverse, Tetsuya la saludó educadamente, mientras la anciana lo contemplaba pensativa.

—Se parecen un poco, en la mirada sobre todo. ¿Cuánto se llevan?

La bufanda cubría la mitad de su rostro pero en sus ojos azul pálido pudo adivinar una sonrisa cuando Tetsuya, en tono muy formal, le respondió:

—Nos llevamos un mes y once días, Saibara-san.

La señora pestañeó.

—…menudo parto tuvo su pobre madre —murmuró por lo bajo mientras Seijuurou se mordía el labio para no reír.

Dejaron a Saibara-san en custodia de su hija de mediana edad, quien también le agradeció y lo llamó "un sol" (la risa chispeando en la mirada de Tetsuya) y abandonaron la estación. Nigou corría delante de ellos, retrocedía para enredarse entre sus pies e ignoraba cualquier intento de Seijuurou de darle una orden, para diversión silenciosa de su dueño.

Algunas cosas cambiaban muy poco.

Otras, sin embargo…

Seijuurou echaba de tanto en tanto miradas de reojo al perfil de Tetsuya bajo la luz débil del sol escurriéndose entre las nubes, tan parecido al rostro familiar que había conocido, y tan diferente.

¿Conocía a Tetsuya? Alguna vez, podría haber respondido que sí. Alguna vez, cuando jugaban a las escondidas en interminables soirées de negocios, cuando se refugiaban bajo una manta en una noche de tormenta, cuando se sacudían entre risas tras una caída en la pista de esquí. Cuando Seijuurou lanzaba una mirada a la otra punta de la cancha y Tetsuya la interceptaba y no necesitaban de palabras para entenderse; cuando habían compartido un idioma propio en sus silencios.

Ahora, en cambio, sus silencios estaban cargados de preguntas sin formular, de recriminaciones jamás pronunciadas en voz alta, de una distancia que Seijuurou no estaba seguro de saber franquear.

Todas sus interminables listas de lecciones y nunca le enseñaron a comenzar por un "lo siento".

Tetsuya ladeó apenas la cabeza, clavando sus ojos azules en él, casi el único rasgo de su rostro distinguible entre el gorro de lana y la bufanda. No tendría que haberle sorprendido: Tetsuya era aun de los pocos capaces de sostenerle la mirada sin inmutarse y el único, tal vez, en ser capaz de leerlo mejor de lo que Seijuurou podía leerlo a él.

—Me alegro que hayas vuelto a casa, Seijuurou.

La bufanda ocultaba su sonrisa pero la escuchó en su voz, y con esa facilidad que raras veces sentía, Seijuurou se la devolvió, sin pensarlo dos veces, sin titubear y calcular y recalcular.

—A mí también —dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, porque si alguien le hubiese preguntado (si alguien se hubiese atrevido), nunca habría dicho que sentía particular apego por la mansión de los Akashi o por Tokio. Otros niños sufrían el primer año en los dormitorios de Rakuzan, echando de menos su casa; él no.

Pero tal vez volver a casa no era revisitar una serie de pasillos y habitaciones con cuadros y muebles caros; tal vez, volver a casa fuera simplemente rencontrarse con aquellas personas con las que no tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por sonreír, con aquellas personas que habían aprendido alguna vez a ver más allá de sus máscaras y no lo habían olvidado.

Cuando Seijuurou le entregó su regalo y Tetsuya sonrió al desenvolverlo y encontrar el último tomo, recién salido de la imprenta, de la saga que estaba leyendo; cuando los ojos de Tetsuya se iluminaron como faroles al ver a su antiguo equipo esperándolo en una cancha de básquet, Seijuurou pensó que tal vez él tampoco había olvidado; tal vez, a pesar de todo, aún conociera a Tetsuya.

—¡Tetsu-kun!

—¡Kurokooooochiiiii!

—Ey, ustedes dos, córranse de en medio, estoy hablando yo con Tetsu.

—Kuro-chin, ¿podemos comernos tu torta de cumpleaños antes de jugar?

—Murasakibara, no. Nos va a dar un ataque.

Cuando Tetsuya le lanzó una mirada algo suplicante debajo de la enredadera de brazos en la que se encontraba atrapado y Seijuurou avanzó para rescatarlo de sus propios amigos, pensó que aún quedaban muchas cosas por decir, muchas heridas envenenadas por sanar. Nunca nada era tan sencillo como simplemente retomar una relación en el punto en que la dejaste antes de incendiar todos los puentes y dejarlos arder.

Pero, pensó también, con la sonrisa agradecida de Tetsuya cuando insistió en que empezaran de una vez a jugar (y nadie se atreviera, aún ahora, a contradecirle), ahora estaba, por fin, de vuelta en casa.


End file.
